Sin escribir
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Traducción. Matt/Mello. Autora original: Flamika.
1. Chapter 1

Sin escribir 

_La confianza es lo más sexy que existe._  
**Tori Amos/Jamaica Inn.**

A Matt, el invierno le traía demasiados recuerdos de la muerte, no obstante, ésta seguía siendo su estación predilecta, probablemente porque adoraba encontrarse amortiguado por varias capas de ropa que lo separaban del mundo. Casi experimentaba la plenitud de un logro importante cuando conseguía mantenerse tibio durante esa época.

De chiquito, suponía que tenía como una burbujita alrededor suyo, que lo tapaba de todo el mundo, haciéndolo invisible, de manera que el resto de la gente era ciega a su presencia. Hermosísimas semanas de su infancia se le fueron al tratar de hacer esa suposición una realidad, ignorando él a su madre, que pretendía entrar en un coma alcohólico, tomándose todo lo que tenían en la casa. A pesar de que lo intentó hasta cansarse, siempre estuvo al tanto de que no debía dejar que se le formara un derrame cerebral durante sus experimentos, ya que estaba convencido de que seguiría siendo visible en su gloria de retardado.

Pero ahora, en medio de éste frío, insolado en ese condenado y enorme distrito de Los Ángeles, Matt sabía que probablemente caería muerto de un momento a otro, y que bien podían pasar varios días antes de que alguien siquiera lo notara, tanto menos, diera informe de su muerte a las autoridades. No es que se hiciera mucho drama con eso, la verdad. El anonimato parecía haberse adueñado de su nacimiento, al igual que ahora le aseguraba la supervivencia; incluso pensó que le gustaba la forma en la que tendría lugar su fin. A nadie le importó demasiado cuando él nació una noche de febrero, diecinueve años atrás-había sido hijo de una tipa que no quiso críos, para empezar- y Matt no esperaba que francamente nadie notara cuando se muriera, al fin y al cabo.

Los postes de luz en ese barrio estaban demasiado separados entre sí, pero de todos modos, Matt se las ingenió para sacar una hoja de papel fuera del bolsillo que tenía su grueso chaleco para esquiar (ya que estamos; el máximo contacto suyo con la nieve fue a través del control de su Nintendo y los píxeles de una pantalla). Cuando se inclinó, el cuello a rayas le rozó el labio superior, sus ojos trazaron la forma de las letras y los números que había garabateado muy apurado en aquel pedazo de papel, mientras leía los resultados que se obtenían desde numerosos dispositivos diseñados para rastrear teléfonos móviles.

El edificio dilapidado que se alzaba a través de esa calle no tenía nada que diera indicio de su dirección, pero las coordenadas coincidían con las del equipo GPS que Matt hubiera instalado en su automóvil. Ahora, nada más le quedaba entrar y comprobar por sí mismo si Mello no la había palmado durante las horas que le tomó viajar desde Nueva York y encontrar ese condenado agujero, en la peor zona de Los Ángeles, hacia el cual, Mello había logrado arrastrarse Dios sabe cómo.

Metiendo de nuevo el papel en su bolsillo trasero, Matt exploró con la mirada aquellas calles oscuras, antes de abrir la puerta de su auto y pasearse por el pórtico, sintiendo el frío aire de la noche de Noviembre. Aparcó en un callejón algo estrecho, entre dos deteriorados botes de basura, pero si todo salía como esperaba, tendría que permanecer largo tiempo, debería regresar después para buscar su equipaje y encontrar alguna forma de esconder mejor su vehículo. El tipo que se lo prestó era un viejo conocido suyo, pero el mantener una relación limpia y familiar con el mismo, no significaba que dejaría de pedirle alguna forma de pago si se lo robaban.

Probablemente lo volvería otro de sus empleados temporales, y en cuestión de unas horas, se vería adormecido por narcóticos, encontrándose con hombres raros en el lado más oscuro de alguna calleja baja, o dejándose hacer en el asiento trasero de uno que otro auto. Le iba a doler en el culo, pero ahí estaba Matt, pasando por todo esa mierda, para ayudar a alguien que no esperaba ni volver a ver en primer lugar, y menos que menos bajo éstas peculiares circunstancias.

Todo se estuvo quieto mientras que él cruzaba la calle. Los dedos invisibles del viento le acariciaron el pelo marrón, oscuro, haciéndolo caer por encima y a través de sus lentes de sol.

La puesta del frente en aquella vieja construcción (una oficina, ahora que Matt la veía de cerca), tenía los bordes oxidados, pero continuaba firme en su lugar. Pensó en sacar las bisagras y forzar la cerradura, pero eso significaría estar en la acera con una pose sospechosa durante un tiempo considerable. Además, Mello había llegado a éste lugar de alguna forma, y obviamente no fue por esa entrada.

Rodeó el edificio con lentitud, empujándose los lentes protectores hasta por encima de la frente, para poder ver con menos dificultades. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta casi inmediatamente de cómo había logrado entrar Mello: cristales rotos en el piso, una ventana quebrada de tal forma que parecía una mueca afilada. Matt examinó los restos, sus manos enguantadas se posaron en la grava y levantó la mirada hacia el interior del antro, sobrepasando la ventana quebrada. Tan sólo la oscuridad le devolvió la mirada, pero a la luz de la luna, notó los restos de una sustancia oscura en los bordes del cristal. La sangre de un rubio endiablado, demasiado impaciente (o malherido) para terminar de romper la ventana por completo antes de arrastrarse por ella, o eso fue lo que a Matt le pareció.

Por suerte, Matt no era rubio, ni estaba endiablado (o esa era su opinión, cuando menos), por lo que se tomó un momento para patear con las botas de combate el resto de los vidrios. A la par del ruido de los cristales siendo quebrados, dio una mirada ligeramente nerviosa alrededor del cuarto prefabricado. Ningún traficante de drogas o sicario, apareció mágicamente ante él para apuñarle. Luego de dar un par de vueltas con reticencias, resolvió pasar de una vez. Las piernas primero, el resto después. El marco le rasgó la espalda a través del chaleco, y a no ser que Mello siguiera teniendo la misma estatura y masa corporal que la última vez que Matt tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, cuatro años atrás, debió de haberse hecho una herida de la puta madre intentando pasar de la misma forma.

Lo normal sería que Matt encontrara la oscuridad reconfortante, pero ni bien se puso en pie, en ese cuarto desierto y observó con claridad aquello que podía ser un rastro de sangre seca, se vio embargado por más de ese antiguo miedo humano, la histeria ante aquello que se desconoce y no puede verse. La puerta que daba al siguiente ambiente estaba abierta de par en par, pero eso no evitaba que toda la construcción luciera oscura, silenciosa. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para evitar pisar la sangre, con cierta torpeza, Matt salió de la habitación tropezando, y a punto estuvo de caer por la escalera que apareció de repente ante si. La sala principal de esa oficina se le presentó, negra como la boca de un lobo, salvo por unos escasos rayos de una luz de luna que fluía por una ventana rota.

Los ojos de Matt se irritaban con facilidad ante la luz, pero eso no necesariamente indicaba que su visión durante la noche sería mejor que la de cualquier otra persona (cuando menos, Matt no estaba seguro de eso); avanzó a paso iracundo, con una mano levantada, a ciegas, lentamente armándose camino a través de la oscuridad. Su mente comenzó a clasificar las sustancias que sus botas pisaban. Yeso. Mugre. Vidrio. Plástico. ¿Dónde carajo estaba Mello? A éste ritmo, Matt lo iba a encontrar cuando le pisara la cabeza, o algo por el estilo.

Desde luego, no se esperaba una recepción con alfombra roja y tesito, pero Matt recorrió el vestíbulo hasta penetrar más profundamente en la construcción, pensando que todo aquello era una mierdosa manera de jugar a las escondidas. Consideró que ya era hora de salir un rato y fumar algo para recompensarse por haber llegado tan lejos, pero al darse un tropiezo en otra esquina oscurecida, finalmente vio un hilo de luz dorada que salía desde debajo de una puerta cerrada, al final de un pasillo, y se extendía a penas unas pocas pulgadas, antes de ser devorada por las sombras.

Éste era el único vestigio de vida en toda esa edificación muerta, y ni siquiera podía decirse que fuera muy potente, al menos en aquella instancia. Matt dudó entre pasar o no hacerlo, tratando de escuchar a través de la puerta cualquier ruido sospechoso que viniera desde adentro de la habitación, pero la luz era igual de silenciosa que la oscuridad: protegía bien su secreto, si es que guardaba uno. Giró el pomo metálico muy lentamente, esperanzado de encontrarlo cerrado, cosa que le permitiría ir a fumar después de todo, pero tras un crujido, logró pasar.

La única fuente de luz en ese cuarto, venía de una linterna barata, tan baja como era posible, pero incluso a penas eso bastó para que Matt se buscara las lentillas en la frente y las bajara, instantáneamente. El aire ahí dentro sofocaba, pero eso era culpa del pequeño calentador que descansaba contra una pared lejanísima. Tanto calor nada más acentuaba el olor a sangre y enfermedad, la rabia que cada vez era más furiosa y la desesperación, que ya había dejado sus marcas en la escena. No había mucho más para andar mirando en esa pocilga: un colchón de una plaza tirado por el suelo y encima, un cuerpo de lo más pálido, tendido.

Lo primero que le cruzó por la cabeza a Matt fue que Mello estaba muerto (y desde hacía más bien poco, a juzgar por la ausencia de olor a podredumbre); lo segundo fue que se había jugado el culo al pedir un préstamo, cruzando el país, para ir a mirarle la cara a un occiso. Bonito occiso, tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de que la cabeza y el torso estaban cubiertos de vendajes , y la ingle protegida con una manta, piernas largas y huesudas, estiradas sobre el colchón desnudo.

Con su buena dosis de locura, Matt contempló la posibilidad de irse para chequear su casilla de correos electrónicos en aquel cyber café visto a la salida del aeropuerto, si mal no recordaba, cuando llegó esa mañana misma, pero justo entonces, una de las piernas de Mello se movió , captando nuevamente su atención al presente. Fue acercándose a la figura medio desnuda, arrastrando los pies, notando que Mello hasta temblaba un poco, a penas perceptiblemente: una fina vibración lo sacudía desde sus labios hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Parecía que el fuego del Infierno lo había reanimado, como a cualquiera que hubiera sido arañado por las garras mismas del Diablo, zafando sólo para darse cuenta de que lo esperaba una gran porquería al volver a la Tierra. Por debajo de los vendajes, el cuerpo de Mello parecía ser delgado al punto de volverse más que nada músculo, hueso y agonía puramente envuelta en frágil piel. Matt se arrodilló al lado del colchón, sin saber muy bien cómo se iba a hacer cargo de semejante desastre, tras haber accedido de algún modo a ayudar. Los frascos de analgésicos preescriptos estaban desparramados por el suelo, y una jeringa vacía descansaba junto a uno cuya etiqueta rezaba claramente "Morfina".

-Te juego lo que quieras a que estás más volado que un barrilete, por lo menos ahora.-Comentó Matt, con la voz haciendo de intrusa en aquel silencio sepulcral.

Luego de echarle un nuevo vistazo a Mello, se da cuenta de que tiene un rosario rojo enredado en los dedos de la mano derecha, el crucifijo acoplado justo a su palma sudorosa, resguardado entre unas uñas largas pero desiguales, en las que todavía queda algún rastro de esmalte negro y nacarado, del más barato. Matt reconoció el rosario porque Mello ya lo tenía cuando estaban juntos en la misma Institución.

-Siempre andabas por todos lados con esa… Cosa tuya.-Murmuró Matt, alargando su mano para tocar uno de los dedos de Mello, deseando asegurarse de que todo lo que sucedía era de verdad.

Logró cerciorarse, pero no de la forma en que esperaba hacerlo. No se dio cuenta cuándo fue que Mello tomó un hilo de aliento, pero Matt pudo sentir el escozor de sus ojos (vendados los dos, no obstante) fijándolo como objetivo. Lo siguiente que se le vino encima fue su mano derecha, enredada en el rosario y todo, restregándole la cruz contra la piel. Su pulgar intentó hundirse en el ojo de Matt, que estaba protegido por el plástico, contra el cual, la uña quebrada chocó en su arañazo. Parecía un Doberman gruñendo tras una valla, encadenado; por lo visto, Matt le erró a la hora de leerse el cartelito de "Cuidado con el Diablo rubio y agresivo" cuando la cruzó.

-¡Espera!-Exclamó Matt agitado, sabiendo que era mejor hacer eso que intentar escapar, aún y cuando el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolían los oídos: parecía un tambor de guerra.-Soy yo. Matt.

La respiración de Mello era brusca, irregular y adolorida, el aire se arrastraba hacia fuera de sus pulmones como un prisionero cargando su bola de metal, correspondientemente encadenada a sus pies. No mostró el más mínimo signo de reconocimiento.

-Te digo que soy yo.-Probó Matt otra vez.-Acuérdate, que tú me llamaste. Si hasta me diste una frase en código para que te diera cuando llegara.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, Mello pareció juntar suficiente fuerza, apretando su agarre incluso con más fuerza, todo contra la cara de Matt. Estaba loco. Logró decir dos palabras, con la voz rasposa.

-¿Cuál?

-Que Dios me salve el alma.-Contestó Matt, más que nada a la palma de Mello. Al fin captó el por qué le había dado ese código; Mello se dio cuenta de que para cuando llegara, le iba a ser imposible mirarlo, con todos esos vendajes protegiéndole la cabeza.

El agarre de Mello disminuyó de a poco, en tanto sus dedos buscaron la piel de Matt.

-Yo no me creí…Pensé que no ibas a venir hasta acá.

-No, casi no lo hago.-Admitió Matt, observando atentamente cómo la mano de Mello se dejaba caer hasta su rodilla y luego viajaba sin fuerzas, dando por fin contra el piso, golpeando contra un frasquito recetado, con vaya a saber qué adentro. El sonido de su respiración irregular llenó el cuarto, y luego se detuvo abruptamente, parecía una tarde muy tranquila justo antes de que pasara un huracán mar adentro.

Matt iba a pedirle a Mello permiso para fumar en la habitación, pero desafortunadamente, su compañero parecía haber caído muerto. No era sorprendente, si tenemos en cuenta que experimentaba mucho dolor y acababa de sufrir una convulsión. Matt lo tocó con el pie, cuidadosamente, por si acaso Mello volvía a tratar de agarrarlo. Le dolía la cara en donde le había arremetido, y al frotar sus dedos enguantados contra un área particularmente dolorosa, encontró rastros de su propia sangre, probablemente una herida provocada con el rosario.

Cuando levantó la vista, notó una puerta que había pasado por alto antes, en la confusión de ser atacado por un hombre malherido y desnudo.

-Te voy a usar el baño.-Le avisó a Mello, que por muy inconsciente que estuviera, no dejaba de ser el dueño del antro. Esperaba que fuera un baño, o quedaría como un imbécil.

Por suerte, sí resultó serlo. Un baño muy grande, por cierto. No tenía la menor idea de por qué una oficina podría necesitar tanto espacio para el baño, pero definitivamente Mello había aprovechado el lugar. Había vendas usadas por todo el suelo, unas particularmente enrojecidas por los restos de sangre, parecían haber sido pateadas a una esquina. Matt se estremeció al pensar en la falta de higiene que reinaba, pero se calmó un poco al asumir que las nuevas vendas estaban limpias, puesto que habrían sido extraídas de un lugar muy lejano a toda aquella suciedad.

Había feo olor, pero Matt pensó que si hubiera sido él quien entrara por la fuerza en una casa terrorífica, con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, a ciegas y enloquecido por el dolor, probablemente no se hubiera hecho el dandy tampoco. Y por si fuera poco el desastre que ya había, un par de pantalones de cuero y un chaleco haciendo juego, estaban desparramados por ahí también, chamuscados, rasgados en algunas partes.

Encendió la luz y se acercó al espejo sobre el fregadero, tratando de localizar mejor los daños. Las uñas de Mello habían dejado sus marcas en la piel de Matt, pero sin llegar a sacarle sangre. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era la formita del crucifijo, casi dibujada encima de su mejilla izquierda, casi una copia perfecta acostadita a lo largo de su pómulo, como si fuera una fea marquita de nacimiento.

Las marcas dejadas por la presión de las cuentas del rosario enmarcaron la cruz, a su vez, como si fuera un ataúd. En realidad, algo en ellas hizo que Matt se acordara primero de las piedritas negras que se rodaban por encima de la nieve, cierta noche de invierno, escapándose a despecho de toda esa blancura que enmarcaba el cuerpo destrozado de su mamá, todavía quemándose por el…

Matt dejó el baño, absento en sí mismo, tocando levemente la impresión de Jesucristo, sobre su mejilla. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, cuanto antes mejor.

--

Matt sabía que no era precisamente una buena idea privar a Mello de su suministro de morfina, en especial desde el momento en el que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría dependiendo de ella, pero el que esos frascos de píldoras junto al colchón estuvieran vacíos y no contaran con etiqueta alguna, era preocupante.

Usó su teléfono para conectarse a Internet (un rato antes, trató de pedirle ayuda a los vecinos, pero casi se cayó en una cloaca destapada) y buscar información sobre los síntomas de la adicción a la morfina, los cuales no eran presentados en absoluto por Mello…todavía. Matt esperaba que los frascos pertenecieran a otros analgésicos, lo que significaría que Mello había recurrido recientemente a las inyecciones.

El tipo debe haberse estado muriendo de dolor, pero Matt no se vino hasta acá para ver cómo se le muere por una sobredosis, así que le pega una patada al basurero. Por lo tanto, es de lo más lógico que rebusque hasta cazar algo de Vicodina en el gabinete, ponga esas pastillas al lado del colchón de Mello, se lleve los frascos de morfina, las jeringas, y etcéteras, para meterlo todo en su auto, ahora oculto en un estacionamiento privado de esa oficina abandonada, cubriendo la "merca" con un trapo viejo.

Nada más le quedaba rogar que Mello no se hubiera metido suficiente morfina como para hacerse adicto, de lo contrario, Matt tendría que pensar en cómo evitar que Mello enloqueciera y lo agrediera para conseguir un poco de droga. Que cuidara a un pibe por un par de días, no significaba que estuviera muy dispuesto a dejar que le arrancaran un ojo. Para cuando Matt volvió del único negocio abierto a esas horas (a más de tres manzanas) al que había caminado para comprar unas boludeces, ya le habían vuelto los recuerdos de Wammy´s House: cada vez en la que Mello se había enloquecido. Incluso cuando Matt era el tercero en la línea de sucesión a L, no le costó mucho captar el abismo que había entre él y Mello. Se dio cuenta de que era algo muy difícil de cruzar. Además, quería tener todo en claro con Mello; el tipo tenía una personalidad destructiva, y Matt ni quiso imaginarse lo que le hubiera hecho si hubiese tratado de ir por el segundo puesto con legítima seriedad. Matt quería convertirse en L, pero no daba para tanto. Era lo único que Mello quería.

Seguro que me llamó porque tengo cabeza, pero no tanta como para ser un peligro, pensó Matt con cansancio, cuando regresó a la casa, con bolsas de plástico entre los dedos. Ya se había discutido mentalmente sobre los motivos que Mello tendría para hacer que se metiera de clavado en ese antro, durante más de tres días. Le pidió socorro. Matt se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo que iba a ir, y por si fuera poco, cumpliendo con su palabra. Cuando llegó de vuelta a la pieza, vio que Mello estaba sentado al borde del colchón, y sospechó que su viejo amigo había pensado en darle un uso más bien lejano al de casto hermano mayor. Eso si le era posible pensar en algo más que el dolor. Se había sacado los vendajes de la cabeza, por lo que se dejaba ver el ojo derecho. Su iris era oscuro como un carbón, pero la parte blanca era roja por las venitas. Nada más una mirada y ya era obvio que ese ojo chispeaba de furia.

-¿Dónde mierda está?

Matt no se molestó en preguntarle qué andaba buscando. A penas se atrevió a acercarse tanto como le fue posible, debajo del único ojo visible de Mello, que no dejaba de seguirle el rastro como un francotirador sigue su propia bala, recién disparada. La única diferencia era que lo hacía con más odio y, por suerte, sin arma.

-Dale, que te vas a matar con eso. A lo mejor te convendría probar la Vicodina, ¿No?  
Mello pateó a ciegas las botellas con píldoras, mandándolas a rodar por el suelo.

-¡No! Quiero la puta morfina. ¡Devuélvemela!  
-Nop.-Contestó Matt, sin ceder un ápice, más que nada porque estaba convencido de que no le costaría frenar los golpes de un tipo tan malherido.

Podía sentir la rabia de Mello rayando el horizonte, como si fuera una tormenta; le sorprendió que en vez violentarse, buscara seguir sufriendo, juntándose su falta de movilidad con el tumulto de emociones que se le erupcionaban adentro. Estaba muy mal y a pesar de eso, si le sacabas la inmensa furia a ese ojo despachado, te dabas cuenta de que el mundo de Mello era puro, pero se las arreglaba para hacerle su lugar a Matt: éste último agradecería que la gravedad en las heridas de su cuerpo le impidieran actuar.

Mello cerró los ojos muy de repente, apretó los dientes, los hizo rechinar. Su cuerpo casi se estremeció, pero logró contenerse, temblando de arriba abajo.

-Me duele.-Tosió.-En serio que me duele.

-Ya me di cuenta.-Suspiró Matt, agarrando uno de los frascos que Mello había tirado para abrir la tapa a prueba de chicos de seis para abajo (y de adictos a la morfina, por suerte). Puso dos píldoras de Vicodina en la palma de su mano y cazó una botella de agua mineral, recién comprada.

-A ver, prueba con éstas.-Se las ofreció a Mello, que a penas y abrió su ojo un poco más, mostrando su forma. El instinto le formó una lágrima, que era a penas una película brillante sobre su globo ocular. La mano derecha se le hizo puño cerrado en la sábana que le cubría bajo el vientre. No parecía querer o poder hacer lo mismo con su otro brazo.

Matt dejó las bolsas de compra en el suelo e hizo amago de ponerle él mismo las pastillas en la boca a Mello. Medio estaba preparado para que lo mordiera, pero el pibe se portó increíblemente dócil: sus dientes a penas rozaron los dedos enguantados de Matt para llevarse la dosis hacia la lengua. Matt iba a ofrecerle un sorbo de agua, pero Mello las tragó en seco, sin darle tiempo.

Observó con atención cómo Mello se tenía sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, estirando las piernas por encima del colchón y moviendo el brazo que no quedó atrapado bajo su peso. Todavía tenía el rosario enredado en la mano y las cuentas golpeaban unas contra otras a medida que él se movía. Matt se arrodilló y empezó a sacar el resto del contenido de sus compras.

-Si te enojas mucho, puedes tirarme lo que tú quieras (siempre y cuando no esté muy afilado). Eso sí: ten cuidado, que a lo mejor te lo devuelvo.

Por lo visto, a Mello no le llamaba la atención el comentario, ni siquiera como gracia, cosa que a Matt no le preocupaba demasiado. Sacó unas barras de chocolate y las dejó al lado de la cama.

-Ni idea si todavía te gustan, pero te vas a desvanecer si no comes algo.

Mello no le contestó. Matt siguió ordenando en silencio, colocando en una línea cerca de la cama, todas las botellas de agua y guardando en una bolsa aparte las papas fritas, entre otra comida basura, para consumir luego.

-Tienes el pelo más oscuro.-Comentó Mello, de repente.

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-No tomo sol muy seguido.

-Me doy cuenta.-Contestó Mello, ya un poco dormido.-Y de que encima sigues fumando.

Matt cayó en la cuenta de que tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios. Lo había olvidado por completo.

-Para, ¿Cómo es eso de que "sigo"?

Mello enfrentó su mirada con ese único ojo entrecerrado.

-Empezaste en Wammy´s House. Le afanabas los paquetes al viejito Miles y te los terminabas a escondidas, detrás de la Iglesia. Yo me daba cuenta.

-Al pedo me maté disimulando, entonces.

Mello hizo un ruido con la garganta que pudo pasar por risa en un principio, pero entonces se le cerró el ojo de repente, se quedó callado, cayendo una vez más en el olvido autoinducido con las drogas. Matt se perdió mirándole las facciones mientras dormía, tan atractivas como lo habían sido desde siempre, incluso teniendo una pequeña cicatriz que asomaba por debajo del vendaje que comenzaba a aflojar. La carne le devolvió su propia mirada: estaba roja y viva, pero no parecía haber sido infectada. Por otro lado, si una quemadura enferma hubiese saltado al regazo de Matt, tampoco era del todo seguro que fuera capaz de reconocerla como tal. Pero al menos ya sabía qué esperar…En todo caso.

Pensó en dejar un rato la pieza atiborrada de cosas y dar un paseo por afuera hasta cazar algo con lo cual entretenerse, pero dudaba que hubiera algo verdaderamente divertido. Ya se había dado una vuelta en su momento y no vio más que una que otra ventanita rota, animalejos de basural y cubos para desperdicio extremadamente grandes, que bien podían guardar un cadáver adentro (ni eso, a tales alturas, hubiera impresionado a Matt). Además, cada vez era más cercano el horario nocturno y no le hacía la menor gracia ir por esa clase de zona en busca de joda.

Estaba un poco cansado, pero aunque el colchón era de dos plazas, no le tenía mucha confianza a Mello todavía. Por lo menos, no alcanzaba con la que ya le tenía de siempre como para dormir cerca suyo.

Después de mirarlo un rato, Matt soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en una silla que había encontrado en una despensa vieja. El metal estaba duro y frío, dolía contra la espalda, pero igual sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y manoteó un videojuego que se había traído consigo, resignado a que pasaría muchas horas aburriéndose. Todo por un tipo al que conocía lo suficiente como para considerar un perfecto extraño.

--  
La verdad es que Matt no tenía la más mínima idea sobre cómo cuidar de un enfermo. Una mujer a la que había cortejado tiempo atrás, era madre de dos nenes bastante chicos y lo convenció de vigilarlos cierta vez. No pasó nada que pueda llamarse "desastre", pero eso se debió por sobre todo a que los dos se habían turnado a jugar con los videojuegos de Matt, riéndose el uno del otro cada vez que perdía. Y esa era su única experiencia en lo que a cuidado de niños tenía en el expediente.

Aparte de esos, de lo único que Matt se hizo cargo alguna vez, fueron una planta de Bambú (que se le murió al final) y un jardín Zen (lo tiró al suelo sin querer, cuando se deshizo de un control de Playstation, arrojándolo al basurero sin mirar a dónde, exactamente). Prácticamente carecía de cualquier instrucción en el área de "amoroso cuidado del prójimo", siendo sinceros. También era bastante obvio que mantener a Mello tranquilo no sería como tratar con un par de pibes de seis añitos, mucho menos en comparación con una vara de bambú o una placa llena de arena.

Lo que a Matt le salía bien era vigilar, y a pesar de que Mello dejaba un poco de baba al dormir en la almohada, mirarlo todo el tiempo se sentía bastante bueno, incluso después de que sobrevivió a esa fea quemadura. Por eso se la pasó durmiendo, jugando, queriendo que estuvieran los dos en su departamento de Nueva York, e inconscientemente memorizando cada ángulo y curva en el cuerpo de Mello. En el lapso de vida que pasaron juntos en Wammy´s House (dichosa época), Matt no se había fijado nunca en lo atractivo que resultaba. Mello tuvo desde siempre un aire que atraía gente como miel abejas, pero Matt supuso-cada vez que le fue posible desprender los ojos y la mente de los juegos de video - que eso tenía más que ver con su personalidad y no tanto con el arco de cuido que formaban sus labios carnosos o la forma en que la luz del sol hacía brillar su pelo rubio hasta hacer que pareciera oro puro.

Obviamente, no era un secreto que Mello había tenido mejores días que los de ahora, pero seguro que a Matt le gustaba tanto mirarlo por eso. Encontraba la perfección demasiado aburrida, y Mello solía tener los errores exhibidos como premios revestidos en oro. Ahora parecían haber tomado lugar en su cuerpo. La impaciencia era la piel magullada a la altura de las rodillas y los codos, prueba de que se había arrastrado sobre un suelo poco apetecible; la imprudencia eran esas heridas en su pecho; sus emociones extremas podías ser tomadas como las uñas quebradas que Matt limó cierta tarde, a falta de algo más divertido por hacer. A las cicatrices que le fueron reveladas tras la caída de los vendajes, Matt no pudo decirles más que "derrota". Una derrota pesada, jodida, extendiéndose por la cara de Mello hasta consumirse en su espalda, como la marca de un látigo.

Estaba sanando con dificultad. Se solidificaba, la piel se hacía más dura en esas zonas. De más está decir que nunca le dijo a Mello qué pensaba de sus cicatrices, a pesar de que seguramente se hubiera adherido a ese significado.

Mello estaba medio dormido, a veces despierto. Cuando ésto último, hacía uno que otro intento de comerse un chocolate o una barra energética, se tomaba alguna píldora y volvía a quedarse quasi muerto. Borrón, cuenta nueva, repetición. Matt se acurrucó en un rincón, poniendo su mochila de almohada y tirándose encima una frazada cualquiera. Se iba del cuarto para fumar y nada más que en el vestíbulo. Llegó a preguntarse cómo se le hizo tan fácil aguantar todas esas horas aburridísimas nada más que para esperar a que Mello recobrara la conciencia.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué te llamé justo a ti?-Mello acostado a su lado, los analgésicos tomándose su tiempo para hacerle efecto.

-¿No va siendo hora de cambiarte las vendas?-Responde Matt, sus pulgares saltando bastante enojados al arremeter contra los controles del videojuego.

-¿Me cambias el tema por algún motivo en especial?-Tiró Mello, otra vez, agudizando la mirada de su único ojo visible. Con eso quemaba más de lo que la mayoría de la gente con dos en buen estado. Era un tipo con más de un talento, evidentemente.

-Me imagino que tendrá algo que ver con eso de que yo era el tercero en la lista de candidatos a L. No tanto con mi sex appeal.

Mello volvió a hacer uno de esos ruidos de risa-atorada-en-garganta, pero había algo diferente en ese gesto, al menos por ésta vez.

Matt lo miró con detenimiento por un segundo, para su sorpresa, una sonrisa astuta cruzaba los labios de Mello. Cosa rara, pero bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, después de tantas aterradoras contorciones hechas por su boca, contraída por el dolor más puro.

-¿No te aburres?-Preguntó Mello.

-Mira, tanto que me lloro con tal de hacer algo. Eh, ¿No eres tú el que tendría que dormirse?

La sonrisa de Mello se lo dijo todo; los dientes blanquísimos relampaguearon a través del cuarto oscuro.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, tú eres el que me anda rondando cuando me quedo medio muerto. Y en pelotas, por si fuera poco. ¿Cómo no voy a andar nervioso? Me da miedo que te aproveches sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto.

-Estoy aburrido, pero no da para tanto.

Mello se rió con ganas, el aliento le removió las hebras del pelo dorado que le cubría la cara. Casi enseguida cayó fulminado por el sueño, pero Matt siguió echándole el ojo tan seguido que el personaje de su videojuego se le murió cinco veces. Al final resolvió apagarlo y quedarse directamente mirándolo, sabiendo que era espeluznante, sin que esto le preocupara demasiado. Era obvio para Matt que Mello había intentado seducirlo, pero si le daban a elegir entre eso o joderle a cada rato por las drogas, la primera alternativa sonaba como la mejor. En todo caso, podía resultar ser obra de los analgésicos. Alegría excesiva.

Eventualmente, Matt se dijo que era hora de salir a fumar su descanso. El cuarto carecía de ventanales, y por más que poblara una que otra brisa de vez en cuando, pero no quería exponer a Mello de ninguna forma. Se acordaba a medias de que tenía asma, sino era Near…Se quedó en el vestíbulo, bien cerca del cuarto, cigarrillo en mano enguantada, saboreando la soledad. Trató de pensar en la nicotina que se extendía por el interior de su cuerpo, pero constantemente se le iban las ideas por otra parte. Matt suponía cuánto habría pasado Mello tirado por esos lares, y si éste último seguía pensando con seriedad en agarrar a Kira, tenía que dejar de drogarse, pararse derecho y trabajar con todas las pilas puestas en alcanzar la meta. Como es lógico, ni pensó en hacer voz tal sugerencia. Seguramente Mello ya estaba al tanto de ella.

Suspiró y se sentó contra la pared, abrigado por su chaleco de muchos bolsillos. Hacía un frío de la puta madre ahí afuera cuando caía la noche, pero a Matt le importaba bastante poco, siempre que tuviera algo con lo cual protegerse. Se acordó del departamento que había compartido con su mamá, en el que hacía un frío mierdozo, especialmente en el cuarto de Matt. Era tal, que cierto año le pidió a Papá Noel una chimenea, para que pudiera al hacer su mágico acto de aparición (prometió quemar ahí sus comics y también las estatuillas de madera que el abuelo le había tallado). Obviamente, nunca le dieron la dichosa chimenea, ni nada que haya querido, burbujita de magia incluida en la lista de privaciones.

Sin embargo, más allá de que el nene triste que una vez fue Mail Jeevas, se quedara sin su burbuja, pero al adulto en el que se convirtió, Matt, no le era un drama conseguirla. Podía penetrar cada máquina, hacerse uno con cualquier sistema, distinguirse del resto del mundo, abandonar su identidad y dar el rostro en una multitud, pronunciando sólo mentiras y usando unos lentes para aviador que sobresalían demasiado a través de una nube de humo tabacalero. Había que ganarse la verdad y Matt no tenía el suficiente respeto por la condición humana como para asumir que desde el vamos, cualquiera ha de ser merecedor de su honestidad. De cualquier forma, era estúpido gastar saliva pronunciando algo que seguramente los demás no tendrían capacidad de comprender, tan siquiera creer.

Por ejemplo, su madre. Desde muy pequeño, ya se daba cuenta de lo imparcial que era, demasiadas intrigas y dualidades. Decía la verdad solamente borracha: fuera de esos momentos, lo único que afloraba de esos labios de cereza caramelo eran mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.

El día menos pensado va a volver tu papi. Vayamos mañana a la placita, ¿No te parece mejor? Después te compro ese juego, el mes que viene. Mentiras, mentiras, todo era mentira. Ebria, en cambio, esa mujer se lo decía todo. La placita quedaba muy lejos para que ella fuera caminando con él a cuestas hasta allá. No te voy a comprar ese jueguito, Mail, porque no te lo mereces. Tú, Mail, no eres más que un…

-Matt.

El sonido de su nombre, dando vueltas en la oscuridad, lo sobresaltó. Miró dudando en dirección a la puerta cerrada, preguntándose si se lo habría imaginado o estaban llamando.

La voz de Mello regresó, con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Matt?

Apagó el cigarrillo en el cemento, sorprendiéndose un poco de la cantidad de colillas terminadas en el suelo. Pasó más tiempo afuera, en el aire frío, del que se figuró al principio, acordándose de su vida, simple pero espantosa. Esa era la más coherente explicación al hecho de que su nariz estuviera tan fría, hasta el punto de sentirla como un pedazo de hielo quebradizo.

Encontró a Mello sentado en la cama, un poco más despierto que de costumbre, pero todavía un poco sedado. Miró a Matt, estremeciéndose al comprobar que su piel se estiraba dolorosamente, con el más leve movimiento.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Le preguntó Matt, sentándose otra vez en su cómoda sillita, estirando las piernas hacia delante, e inclinándose.

-¿Necesitas hacer pis o algo por el estilo?

-No.  
-¿Tienes hambre?-  
-No.  
-¿Te duele?

-¿Parece que no?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-Dormiste menos que otras veces.

-Me tomé una pastilla sola.-Explicó Mello, arrimándose al borde de la cama con sumo cuidado y tan lentamente como le fue posible. Todavía tenía las piernas metidas entre las sábanas, y el movimiento las bajó un poco, revelando el peligro bajo la cintura. Mello se mantuvo rígido, casi excesivamente, pero también se las arregló para comenzar a mover su brazo izquierdo de nuevo, con lo que dio a entender que el dolor en su espalda había disminuido. O que se sentía lo suficientemente obstinado como para hacer ejercicio a pesar del dolor.

-A lo mejor te conviene moverte más seguido.-Sugirió Matt.-La piel que no sana moviéndose, se pone muy poco flexible.

-Ya sé…-Contestó Mello, levantando los brazos hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron la venda esterilizada que le cubría la cabeza.-Me las voy a sacar.

-¿Quieres que me vaya afuera?

-Si eres tan maricón que no puedes ni ver una quemadurita cicatrizada.

-Me quedo, eh, pero porque tengo las bolas de un dios.

-Me imagino que sí. -Replicó Mello, con demasiada brusquedad, aniquilando la insinuación en potencia. Toda su concentración iba tras el esfuerzo de quitarse los vendajes. Apretó los labios cuando llegó a los que cubrían su espalda, principalmente con el dolor. Matt casi se ofrece a darle una mano, pero tuvo la sensación de que Mello podría pegarle un tarascón.

Se quedó sentado, mirándolo hacer. De repente, fue como si estuvieran los dos en un circo, hacia el acto donde se exhiben monstruos anormales o bestias salvajes, pero Mello difícilmente sacaría de sus heridas una mujer barbuda o un domador de leones.

Cuando Mello terminó de sacarse la ropa, Matt se vio cara a cara con una quemadura cicatrizada, que en definitiva, era todo, menos insignificante. Seguramente le dolía, pero no lucía tan mal en comparación con lo que podía esperarse de la situación. Abarcaba la mitad de la frente de Mello, antes de volcarse sobre su ojo izquierdo, bajando por la mejilla como una cascada de carne rugosa, deforme, adaptándose a la curva de su mandíbula. Mello abrió el ojo afectado. Por primera vez en años, se miraron directamente. Intensidad. El ojo de la herida tenía la misma fuerza que su compañero (por suerte, todavía intacto).

Mello parpadeó, verdaderamente enojado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, en tanto sus ojos escudriñaban el cuarto por todas partes.

-¡La puta madre!-Murmuró.  
-¿Qué me parió?-Bromeó Matt, levantándose con torpeza.

Mello lo miró duramente, como si estuviera muy enojado, pero no con él.

-Una joda, nada más. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.-Mello fue conciso y se pasó los dedos de la mano derecha por encima de la frente. El crucifijo del rosario se balanceó en el aire, como si fuera un péndulo. Matt empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de que su cachivache estuviera adherido a su mano, pero siempre Mello no se lo encajara contra la cara, no veía por qué mencionárselo en voz alta. Con un Jesús grabado en el cachete, le alcanzaba y le sobraba.

-¿Qué día es?-Le preguntó Mello.

Matt corrió uno de sus guantes para chequear el reloj negro y multi uso, que siempre llevaba debajo de los mismos.

-Las nueve de la noche del 14 de Noviembre.

Mello hizo sonar sus manos y se arregló el cabello, para deshacer las marcas poco estéticas que los vendajes habían dejado. Sus facciones cambiaron hacia una pose pensativa, oscura y silenciosa, que lo aisló de todo a su alrededor, como si Matt acabara de transfigurarse hasta convertirse en una pincelada más dentro de un telón de fondo, muy lejano, presente pero completamente ignorado. Matt se le quedó mirando sin enojo, siguiendo con los ojos la cruz de plata que se bamboleaba con sus movimientos, las cuentas del rosario rojo que se mezclaban con el cabello rubio de Mello, mientras que éste último continuaba dejándolo de lado, abstraído.

Los músculos del brazo de Mello se dibujaron bajo su piel pálida, la forma de ellos era ahora plenamente evidente, a pesar del líquido de dieta que Matt prácticamente había metido por la garganta; Mello estaba a punto de perder las últimas reservas de grasa que le quedaban en el cuerpo.

-Nos vamos para Nueva York.-Anunció de pronto, tirándose el pelo para atrás y volviendo a meterse en la cama.

-¿"Nos vamos", dijiste?-Interrogó Matt, intentando mantener el tono de su voz inamovible.

Mello se dignó a mirarlo, pero sus ojos no expresaron ninguna emoción en especial.

-Es preciso que cace a Kira antes que Near. Si quieres acompañarme, bienvenido seas.

Matt arrugó un poco la nariz y sacó su cigarrillo, antes de darse cuenta, lo tenía prendido entre los labios. Suele hacerlo para ganar algo de tiempo y pensar.

-Me mata tu diplomacia. Seguro que te duele la boca, después de largar tanta.

-Mira, me tiene podrido. ¿Vienes o me voy solo?

Matt dejó que el cigarrillo se le cayera, pero siguió prendiendo el encendedor.

-¿A riesgo de que me maten?

La comisura derecha de la boca de Mello, se curvó ligeramente.

-Si no nos jugáramos la vida, no estaríamos peleando una batalla épica de verdad.

La metáfora venía de algún casino y sonaba tan divertida para Matt, que antes de darse cuenta, sonreía mientras que sacaba humo por la boca, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los labios, dejando que la cabeza se le aflojara, mirando al techo. Ideas y contraposiciones a las mismas se volaron en su cerebro, pero no fue posible contener ninguna ante la fuerte corriente del pensamiento sobre Kira y lo que significaría ir a cazarlo.

Si, se iban a divertir, flirtearían con el Lord Acomplejado por Ser Inferior a Near y luego morirían. Probablemente. Pero mierda, una cosa segura: mucha diversión.

-Está bien. Me meto yo también.-Contestó, tirando el humo del cigarrillo.

-Fenómeno. Todo preparado, entonces. -Replicó Mello, buscando la forma adecuada de prolongar el juego de palabras que recordaba a una partida de cartas. Pero Matt interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Quiere que vaya haciendo algo, jefe?

-Ahora que me lo dices, podrías ir pasándome el cuchillito ese que guardas en la bota.

Matt sabía que no tenía que sorprenderse demasiado si las maniobras perceptivas de Mello eran geniales, pero eso no evitó que se le fuera un segundo en parpadeos estupefactos antes de un suspiro y obediencia canina al inclinarse para sacar el estuche.

-Una vez más: creí que lo había escondido bien.-Explicó, agarrando el arma por el mango para dársela a Mello.

-En eso de esconderte falta que te perfecciones.-Mello sacó un frasco de píldoras de las sábanas anudadas en la parte baja de su cuerpo y la arrojó en la mesita de un pie que Matt había colocado junto al colchón para placer narcóticos, agua, botellas y barras de chocolate: las pocas necesidades ínfimas para Mello.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te iba a pegar una puñalada más adelante?  
Mello partió al medio una píldora, manejando el cuchillo como si su uso fuera cosa corriente.

-Ni idea. Le pedí a Jesús que no me hicieras nada, porque así como estoy, me matas demasiado tranquilo.

-¿Seguro que con media pastilla te alcanza?-Matt miró cómo se la tomaba con ayuda de un sorbito de agua.

-Vemos más adelante, cualquier cosa.-Mello le devolvió el cuchillo a Matt, que se lo guardó de nuevo adentro de la bota.- ¿Sabes usar pistolas?

-Tengo una Glock en el auto.

-Siempre te escondes algo, ¿No?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué más te sale bien?  
-¿Estás entrevistándome? ¿Les preguntas lo mismo a todos tus compañeros del crimen?

Mello agarró un chocolate de la mesa y empezó a abrir su envoltorio, dándole un uso a su mano izquierda.

-Mira, para convertirte en mi socio, necesitas más que solamente cancha. Ya sé que no por nada eras el tercero en la línea de sucesión a L. Me imagino que estarás al tanto de los verdaderos motivos.

-Cazas las cosas bastante rápido. Pero dime, ¿Después qué haces con eso?  
-Me va bien usando computadoras y con los autos. Puedo abrir cerraduras y revisar bolsillos. No necesito dormir durante largo períodos de tiempo, siempre y cuando haya algo entretenido para que haga.

-¿Te queda algo más que me quieras decir sobre ti?  
-Creo que no.  
-¿Estás seguro?-Replicó Mello, enterrando sus dientes en el chocolate.-¿Y todas las órdenes de arresto que te sacaron en más de una provincia? ¿La bandita de ladrones en la que te metiste cuando saliste de Wammy´s House? ¿Y el hecho de que tienes unas cuántas identidades falsas, algunas de las cuales figuran buscadas por el FBI?

-Mira, no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me preguntaste recién.-Retrucó Matt, escupiendo por la nariz una tira de humo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que me llamó porque ya me tenía visado desde temprano. Se reprochó, con amargura. ¿Mello habría pensado en él de inmediato, ni bien se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar una mano extra o fue la opción última, lo que quedaba cuando todos los recursos estaban consumidos?

-Vamos a pasar un largo rato trabajando juntos. No tengo ganas de que vuelva a salir un tema que no cerraste y me muerda justo en el culo, sin que lo vea venir siquiera.

-No pasa nada.-Digo yo, agregó Matt, silenciosamente.-¿Tú no tienes que contarme algo?¿No te quedó nada en el pasado que pueda volver para tarasconearme una nalga?

Los ojos de Mello se pusieron más oscuros.

-Me olvidé todo una vez, lo puedo hacer dos veces.-A medida que la píldora surtía su efecto (era realmente rápido), las palabras perdieron su velocidad y ritmo. Con la barra de chocolate todavía en la mano, Mello se acostó en el colchón, boca arriba a pesar del dolor. La recuperación venía en marcha, eso era algo seguro. Matt estaba satisfecho de la vida con fumar en paz, mientras que su compañero terminaba de atacar el chocolate, muy ruidosamente, cuando Mello se levantó, señalando el lado vacío de la cama.

-¿Por qué no te metes en la cama, conmigo?

Muy de repente, Matt encontró la punta de sus botas como lo más interesante en la vida.

-Mira, me parece que mejor no.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Era una pregunta simplona, a la que Matt pudo haber dado cualquier respuesta. Pero no lo hizo. No quería sonar falso.

-Mejor me quedo acá.  
-¿Te gusta dormir en ese piso helado?

Matt miró a Mello, que no parecía querer seducirlo, ni en broma, con la como la tenía, entre dormida y drogada, los ojos negros medio cerrados y la cicatriz recientemente descubierta, cruzando uno de ellos.

-¿Hablas nada más que de dormir y listo?-Preguntó, sin preocuparse en disimular el tono receloso de su voz.

-¿ Y tú que pensabas?  
-No sabes lo mucho que me jode cuando me contestan una pregunta con otra pregunta.-Zampó Matt en un absceso de nerviosismo. Deseó con toda el alma tener el poder para retroceder el tiempo, porque pudo ver a penas el asomo de una sonrisa, extendiéndose por los labios de Mello. La cicatriz no hacía más que endurecerle la cara, rara pero incluso con los vendajes enredados en el pecho y una sábana interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y la desnudez total se las arreglaba para estar bueno y ser espeluznante. Todo venía dentro del mismo paquete y por primera vez, Matt se preguntó qué secreto guardaría en su interior.

Mello no le devolvió esa agresión. No fue necesario. Nada más dejó de mirarlo para sentarse con mayor comodidad, con el rosario aún enroscado en la mano que descansaba sobre su vientre, justo en donde la sábana terminaba y la piel comenzaba. A Matt ni se le ocurrió pensar que la pose estaba hecha a propósito, pero de haber sido así la cosa, daba la impresión de ser un actor imitando la postura de Lucifer, poco antes de que Dios le pateara el culo hasta que cayó desde los Cielos a las entrañas de la tierra.

Matt salió del cuarto para terminar el cigarrillo, o eso hizo creer cuando volvió a sentarse en la galería helada, sin saber desde cuando tenía los valores espirituales de un cura. Está bien, a lo mejor exageraba, pero generalmente, si se sentía mutuamente atraído por alguien, no veía problema alguno en tener sexo -durante una noche, una semana, hasta un mes, lo que venga. La mayoría de sus compañeros de éstos últimos años, no habían estado más atraídos hacia su persona que él mismo. Lo que luego perduraba era la confianza.

Algo como que "te tengo confianza y sé que no esperas que te llame de nuevo nunca más", o "Confío en ti lo suficiente como para saber que no te vas a comer todos mis bocaditos de coco, antes de que te vayas cuando amanezca" , además del "Estoy convencido de que mucho no me gustas, confío en olvidarte pronto".

Matt no palpaba esa clase de confianza entre los dos, si es que existía. Tampoco le daba la impresión de que fuese tarde para establecer una relación donde el sexo se diera en forma casual, en especial porque dentro de nada comenzarán a trabajar juntos en el caso de Kira, hasta que lo atraparon, o bien murieron.

De nuevo: Matt no entendía por qué se guardaba las ganas, salvo que fuera un juego de tirar/agarrar. Al fin y al cabo, la frustración y la atracción física no consumada, interferirían con su capacidad de concentración, ¿Verdad?

No sabía cuanto tiempo se le estaba consumiendo en quedarse afuera, fumando compulsivamente y caminando en círculos, pero se terminó decidiendo a hacer lo que le salía mejor: seguir la corriente. Mello le ofreció la mitad de la cama y realmente, ya no podía seguir durmiendo en el suelo. La solución más simple: decir que sí, acostarse con él. Supuso que se habría dormido para cuando volviera a entrar, pero después de pasar tanto rato cuidándolo, se sabía la forma en que acostumbraba respirar: en definitiva, se dio cuenta de que seguía despierto. Se obligó a no echarse atrás, agarró su sábana y fue hasta el otro lado de la cama, colocándola entre él y Mello.

Pensó en sacarse las botas, pero si hubiera obedecido a ese impulso tendría que haber buscado un lugar para esconder el cuchillo que guardaba por si los monitos extraterrestres los invadían o Kira irrumpía de repente a la piecita para someterlos sexualmente. Se fijó de nuevo la hora. La puta madre que lo parió, ¿Por qué no se pasaba de una buena vez las diez de la noche?  
-¿Empezamos a levantar campamento cuando se haga de día?-Ni se preocupó por hacer de cuenta de que tragaba la pantomima de que Mello descansaba.

-Creo que sí.-A penas y le hizo caso, acercando una de sus manos hacia el viento.-No importa si tengo sueño, igual hay que agarrar a Kira.

-No sabes la droga que te metiste.-El tono de Matt dejaba ver gran parte de su diversión.

Mello estaba demasiado cerca suyo.

-Si ya te dije que es sueño.

-Anda, drogadicto.-Es en serio, ya era demasiada cercanía, su espacio personal era invadido. Pero Matt no iba a hacer escándalo. Ni que fuera puto. Sintió el vaho de su aliento, viciado por los narcóticos.

-Cállate un rato, mejor.-Murmuró Mello, acercando los labios hasta que se besaron con los de Matt.

Se imaginaba sus besos como otra cosa. Pensó que eran fuertes, intensos, dominantes. Eran suaves y regulares. Matt hubiera usado la palabra "dulce" de no recordarse a sí mismo que era Mello con quien estaba. No sería demasiado extraño que se le ocurriera empezar a morder, en un arranque de agresión.

Al final no le llegó colmillo, ni lengua. Matt hasta se había preparado -la puta madre, en cierta forma le hubiera gustado que aconteciera- esa lengua chiquitita pero ahora sólo tenía sus labios calientes y el pecho golpeándole las mejillas. Besos viajando por su boca, mentón marcando las líneas de su mandíbula. Fue entonces cuando Mello enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Función terminada, aparentemente.

Matt suspiró y se tocó la cara con los dedos enguantados: tenía los cachetes más calientes de lo usual. Miró a Mello con una suavidad que se tornó insinuante una vez que sus ojos dieron con la parte que se descubría por las sábanas descorridas; unas caderas de huesos demasiado prominentes para ser llamados "saludables". Pero el haber contemplado un pedazo de esa inconcebiblemente piel pálida, hizo que Matt maldiciera el exhibicionismo de Mello. Ver que alguien podía llegar a ese punto, debilitándose al extremo de resultar patético, no debía ponerle ansioso de sexo. Pero lo hizo. Y mucho.

-Deja de besarme, drogadicto.-Susurró Matt al oído de su compañero desmayado, buscando la manera de cubrirle nuevamente el cuerpo con esas sábanas tan flojas. Volvió a taparle la ingle a Mello. Dibujó la forma de su hombro con el dedo desnudo, deteniéndose al tropezar con las cuentas de su rosario. Suspiró de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza junto a la de Mello, en la misma almohada.

Respiró en su cabello dorado, cerrando los ojos, preparándose para una noche de insomnio. Sin embargo, no le resultó sorprendente quedarse despierto.

El hecho de que pudiera dormirse tan cerca de una persona que a penas y dos días atrás intentó sacarle un ojo, era prueba definitiva de que le tenía a Mello más confianza de la que supuso, llegaría a darse. Igual, cada vez que el otro se movía, cambiaba de lugar las piernas o se le acercaba más, Matt volvía a despertarse, sobresaltado. No durmió tranquilo, ni descansó demasiado. Por otro lado, no fue capaz de hacerse la noche más pasable, desprendiéndose de las botas o las lentes. Pensó en remediar eso con ayuda de las pastillitas felices, pero Mello se despertó, levantó la cabeza y lo buscó con la mirada por el cuarto, como si no tuviera la menor idea de a dónde pudo haber ido. Parecía sorprenderlo el hecho de encontrar a Matt acostado cerca suyo, totalmente despierto y mirándolo aburrido, pero termino por darlo como un hecho, llevándose una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos. Nada más ahí, se dio cuenta de que llevaba el rosario todavía enredado.

Por fin, pensó Matt, cuando Mello se sacó las cuentas de entre los dedos largos. Miró el rosario, que reflejaba la luz gracias a las faces rojizas en las cuentas, antes de meterlo bajo la almohada.

Volvió a mirar a Matt, repentinamente, a través de los mechones rubios que le caían sobre la cara. Le dio la impresión de querer cazarlo como a una presa. No estaba lejos de la verdad, si tenemos en cuenta que el corazón le latía extremadamente fuerte. Le asustaba su mirada: era como si Mello no fuera a estar satisfecho luego de quitarle la ropa e inmediatamente después de hacerlo, fuese a arrancarle también la piel, el músculo, la carne, para tenerlo desnudo por completo, incluso de ideas y deseos. Nunca nadie lo había mirado así, con esa intensidad. Al intentar besarlo otra vez, Matt se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Me vas a venir con eso de que te gustan más las tías?-Mello guardaba un poco de dolor en la voz, pero no retrocedía: seguía con la cara muy cerca de la de Matt.

-No. Lo que pasa es que tienes un aliento que mata. Parece que tuvieras un bicho muerto en la boca.

Mello se rió, aireado. Matt…Se estremeció.

-Simpático de tu parte. Gracias.-Se levantó.-Dale, ayuda a que me lave los dientes.

Matt no sabía si era en serio, pero Mello no le dio tiempo a cuestionar: se levantó, tembloroso, y dejando en el pasado la sabanita que los cubría de la desnudez total. Un segundo después, resolvió acompañarlo al baño, determinado a mirarle los ojos y nada más. No iba a dejarse molestar, en especial cuando a Mello parecía darle lo mismo tener o no tener ropa encima  
-Mira, no quiero decir obviedades, pero las manos todavía las tienes y funcionan.

Los ángulos de su espalda eran afilados y sólo terminabancon las vendas que restaban, cubriéndole a pesar del hombro izquierdo.

-Te lo pido de favor, dale. Me duele muchísimo la espalda.

Lo decía sabiendo que surtiría su efecto y así fue. Matt cazó un cepillo dental de los que compró esa misma noche (Sólo para fastidiar a Mello, se encargó de que fuese rosado) y el tubo de pasta mentolado.

Mello se la pasó mirándolo como si le divirtiera una barbaridad (y encima, desnudo). Matt pensó que él debía ser el único tipo en todo el basto mundo para el que esa pantomima podía considerarse flirtear. O a lo mejor estaba haciendo tiempo antes de planear una verdadera insinuación.

-Avisa cuando tengas que escupir.

-Me gusta mucho tragármelo.-Los labios de Mello se curvaron en sonrisa furtiva, pero Matt eligió ese mismo instante para meterle el cepillo empastado adentro de la boca.

Seguro que tenía razón en eso de que flirteaba. Matt se sintió ridículo, parado ahí, cepillándole los dientes, pero podía ver que Mello sonreía con la mirada oscura y se dio cuenta de que le devolvía el gesto, muy a su pesar de la situación.

-Mira, me alegra que estés así de contento, haciéndome pasar por todo ésto. A mí también me mata.-Le sacó el cepillo de la boca, un segundo, cuando menos.

-Me cepillas muy fuerte.-Mello se inclinó para escupir en el fregadero.

Matt dejó a un lado el cepillo, en tanto el otro muchacho tomaba asiento sobre la tapa del excusado, relamiéndose los labios.

-Seguramente, si te sigues quejando, drogado y todo como estás ahora. ¿No que te dolía el culo?

Mello se tapó la boca, con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo que le hace falta a ésta cola es que la quieran mucho.

-Mira, modérate un poco. Es la única que tienes, ¿no?

-Yo hago lo que se me canta.

El aliento de Mello era fresco y olía limpio. Se acercó a Matt y bajó el cierre de su abrigo, que le llegaba al mentón. Matt sabía lo que seguía, pero no hizo nada para detener a Mello, en tanto situó su lengua penetrándole la boca, calor impregnando en mentol. El gesto fue repentino y quebró el supuesto estado "eunuco" de Matt, proclamando por la piel de sus palmas, que percibían el calor del cuerpo de Mello, incluso a través del con el que fueron fabricados sus guantes. Sus reservas al respecto de entrar en contacto físico se esfumaron, sin suspiros de por medio.

En cuanto sus labios se posaron sobre el cuello de Mello y comenzaron a presionarse con un fervor sorprendente, avasallado como estaba por la sensación de sus lenguas jugando y los dedos de Mello acariciando lentamente la curva de su mentón.

Matt se sacó los guantes y los tiró al piso. Hicieron un ruido hueco que ninguno de los dos encontró interesante. Se obligó a tener cuidado al acariciar su espalda y encogida cintura. Temía tocar con demasiada fiereza una magulladura. Le faltaba flexibilidad. Notó que Mello era suave, caliente hasta la locura. Matt no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo, para acercarse cada vez más.

Con cierta dificultad, separó sus labios de los de Mello, dejando escapar un ligero jadeo al acomodar el rostro en su cuello. Besó los huesos de su clavícula.

-Todavía estás enfermo. No puedes hacer éstas cosas.-Murmuró, a pesar de que sus dedos continuaban delineando el contorno de ese cuerpo ajeno.

Aliento caliente soplando en su oído y una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Por mucha razón que tengas, me importa un carajo.

Matt iba a sugerir esperar un poco, pero la lengua de Mello se deslizó en su oreja y sólo pudo articular:

-A mi tampoco.

Esa honestidad fue tan repentina que Mello rompió a reír, pero en seguida gimió, al sentir los labios de Matt contra su garganta.

Sal en sus papilas gustativas, haciendo entrecerrar sus cuerdas vocales. Su lengua se adentra hacia la cicatriz, encuentra el pulso bajo el calor. Peligro. Carne. Succión. Sintió su ritmo y trató de seguirlo, mordiendo a su par, todavía experimentando un dejo del gusto a la saliva de Mello.

La dulzura quemaba entre las piernas de Matt, se levantaba a través de la tela de sus pantalones. Presionó su cadera contra la de Mello y le acarició el torso, para ganar algo de tiempo.

Sus dedos le bailaron sobre el estómago, probando la vulnerabilidad de sus heridas, antes de aferrar los ángulos de su cadera.  
Succionó fuerte el cuello, elevó sus pulgares hasta donde las piernas de Mello se conectaban con el resto del cuerpo. Aminoró la succión, buscando aumentar la cantidad de piel a morder, acariciando las curvas debajo de la espalda de Mello, aferrando su cintura y esperando.

-Carajo, méteme las manos, hijo de puta.-Un silbido en oído, ruidos desde una garganta frustrada, caderas que se frotan.

Matt sonrió, estirando los labios que se habían retirado del cuello de Mello para observar las marcas dejadas.

-Me parece que no estás en posición de pedirme nada. -Murmuró contra su piel, revelándose contra las convulsiones de su cuerpo. A pesar de lo que dijo, dobló las rodillas y se detuvo para lamer las tetillas tensas de Mello. El suelo del baño estaba helado, pero era fácil olvidar eso, una vez que las manos entraban en contacto con el falo de Mello, acariciándolo con gentileza.

Dedos que insisten en despeinarlo, quitándole las gafas, pero Matt rechazó esas mudas súplicas. Colocó sus labios sobre la punta, explorando con la lengua el sabor y la textura suave del prepucio.

Mello se arqueaba e intentaba apurarlo, pero Matt se negó a permitirle llevar el control de la situación. Succionó con toda la paz que sus propias inquietudes le dejaron experimentar. Sabía que eso acabaría por volver a Mello loco, pero no hizo que su lengua corriera más rápido sobre esa piel que le pertenecía. Cuando comenzaba el orgasmo era amargo, pero seguía decidido que la cosa se alargara al máximo, así que frotó con muchísima suavidad esa carne endurecida. Usaba las manos sólo cuando sus labios bajaban con más lentitud. Se lo metía con profundidad en la garganta, cada dolorosa pulgada. En su corta vida había estado a penas con un par de hombres, sin embargo, Matt se las arreglaba para adorar hacerles sexo oral, en especial cuando estaba profundizando en la mamada y tenía la sensación de encontrarse en un sitio suave, húmedo y cálido…

Mello estrechó sus cabellos, su cadera se fue hacia delante, en tanto unas palabras sin sentido brotaban de sus labios. Matt a penas y pudo entender nada, perdida cualquier significación entre gemidos y exhalaciones de fiereza. Sin embargo, creyó escuchar su nombre un par de veces, quebrado por el sonido amortiguado de los suspiros, hasta que al final se vino con dificultad.

Matt se desprendió el cinturón con la mano libre, se bajó los jeans y se agarró la erección, palpando el flujo que comenzaba a fluír de la punta. Por sus propias necesidades de alivio, su garganta abrazó el pene de Mello, convulsionándolo, mientras apretaba los labios contra la carne endurecida y su mano se movía con fiereza entre sus propias piernas.

Matt pudo sentir la humedad en el rostro, en tanto jadeaba, y degustaba a Mello contra el paladar. Se encontraron los ojos de ambos, expresando casi lo mismo. La mirada de Mello era oscura, profunda, hambrienta y reflejaba perfectamente el dolor sufrido por su cuerpo. Recorrió a Matt hasta posarse en el movimiento de sus manos, sobre su miembro. Un gemido se le escapó de entre los labios.

La respuesta era obvia, pero Matt formuló la pregunta con el mero deseo de ver rabiar a Mello, de impaciencia.

-¿Te gusta verme hacer esto?

Volvió a frotar su pene, para probar el humor caliente de la punta. Oyó el deseo crudo, coagulándose en un gemido de Mello, que intentaba forzarle la cabeza de nuevo entre las piernas.

Matt se quejó: no daba suficiente abasto para apaciguar sus propios ardores, menos los de Mello. Succionó con fuerza, ignorando el dolor en la mandíbula, cada vez que pasaba la lengua por encima de esa carne endurecida, moviendo las manos acorde a un ritmo con los labios.

La otra mano buscaba entre las piernas de Mello, presionando sus testículos. El primer chorro de semen llenó su boca.

Sabía amargo por la excesiva medicación, pero no por eso dejó de tragárselo todo. Mello lloraba y ese sonido era el más sensual que Matt hubiera tenido el placer de oír en largo tiempo.  
Una vez drenado, Mello acarició los hombros de Matt, tratando de mantenerse sobrio, en tanto su pene se volvía suave en aquellos labios. Matt aceptó sus caricias y apoyó la cabeza en la parte baja del bien formado abdomen de Mello, respirando su esencia, saboreando el calor que escurría entre sus dedos, al igual que el que llenaba su boca y corría por su barbilla, a través de sus labios entreabiertos en una mueca perversa.  
Le temblaban las piernas: había pasado mucho tiempo de rodillas y Mello igual. Al final, se sentaron contra la pared del baño. Mello aferraba el abrigo de Matt.  
-¿Te sientes muy mal?-A penas tenía fuerza para preguntarlo. Por impulso, acarició el cabello de Mello y se lo enredó entre los dedos un momento. Sonrió.

-No me pasa nada. Ni siquiera duele.-Una mueca chica le cruzó la cara.  
-Hey, das buenas mamadas. Creo que eres gay.  
-Son pocos los chicos que me gustan de verdad.-Matt quería ser honesto, a pesar de que le interesaba más continuar acariciando el cuero cabelludo de Mello. Era como si nunca obtuviera suficiente de él. Comenzó a reprocharse eso. Debería estar levantándose, haciendo intento por arreglarse la ropa, cepillarse los dientes, subirse los pantalones, algo así. A pesar de que era cierto su comentario (a penas y había estado con un puñado de muchachitos en la vida), sentía que éste chico en particular era uno con el que pasarían demasiadas cosas.  
A juzgar por el guiño todavía pendiendo en los labios de Mello, se dio cuenta de que acababa de leerle la mente, como mínimo.

* * *

**Autor original:**Flamika.


	2. Chapter 2

** Sin escribir 2/2**

Cuando tomaron el camino de subida las luces delanteras se derramaron en círculos blancos, debajo de ella, las líneas de amarillo gastado se sucedieron demasiado rápido. Matt intentó contarlas a pesar de la oscuridad, pero se perdió hacia la milésima y abandonó el juego por encontrarlo inútil. Otro auto les pasó por al lado en dirección opuesta. Por un momento, sus faros iluminaron como si hubiera amanecido y luego se perdió en la noche, como si fuese un cigarrillo que se apaga en la distancia. Un punto de brasa, que seguía su propio camino.  
Mello se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, pero Matt creía que no había motivos para sentirse ansioso. Planicie. Árboles muertos. Postes de luz. Ahí acaba la aventura. Se dejó ir al descanso del asiento para dormir un poco aprovechando que Mello seguía aferrando el volante sin dar signos de necesitar ceder el mando a nadie.

Con la mano enguantada podía sentir el cuero del asiento, observaba la otra mano de Mello, que sostenía la barra de chocolate, que acababa de morder. Solía hacer eso a intervalos irregulares (Matt había intentado calcular cada cuánto tiempo parecía necesitar comer un poco, pero descubrió que no era posible, porque variaba gradualmente).

El apetito de Mello podía llegar a ser muy feroz, pero Matt había decidido que no lo mordería aunque se durmiera una vez que dejaran Los Ángeles. Despertó hacia las afueras de California y lo primero que notó fueron las envolturas de dulce que había en el suelo y sobre sí mismo.  
-¿Crees que mi auto es botadero de basura?  
La pregunta no buscaba más que hacer conversación.  
-¿Preferirías que los tirara por la ventana? Podrían acercarse a hacernos una multa. Eres un ladrón retirado y yo un miembro de la mafia. Vamos a ir presos de por vida, joder.

Matt iba a decir que si alguien tendría semejante destino, sería él y a solas: Mello seguramente iría a la silla eléctrica. Pero decidió que lo mejor era tomar una filosófica siesta. Hubiera preferido pedir el volante, pero Mello parecía más a gusto manejando que drogándose y durmiendo.

Entendía su enfurecida negativa a detenerse antes de que llegaran a Nueva York, pero para tener reticencia a volar un helicóptero por miedo a que alguien fotografiara su rostro, no podía calificarse tampoco como una persona "recatada".

A pesar de que Matt estaba consciente de que Mello tenía algún equipaje con ropa algo llamativa- allá, por el refugio que habían abandonado (sobre todo pantalones y chalecos de cuero), la verdad que no esperaba que los usara para más que diversión. No hubiera sido malo detenerse a un lado del camino a Nueva York, que era bastante largo, pero si Mello se ponía eso nada más que para investigar un caso como detective-a su forma sería como escupirle en el ojo al Dios Asesino y a todo el que alguna vez quiso moldearlo en persona "decente"- leáse: ni bien pudo pararse , se metió unos pantalones ajustados en la entrepierna y eligió un abrigo a juego, que dejaba la mitad de su estómago al descubierto-además de que su abrigo era reversible, rojo y negro, con los bordes pintados en plata.

Se había puesto el rosario de nuevo en su cuello y parecía que las cuentas le bailaban sobre la piel. El estilo de Mello era único: estaba al borde de la desvergüenza y en tu cara. Cada pulgada de cuero parecía murmurar un insulto diferente.

Matt pensaba que lo que había tenido lugar en el suelo del baño frío en el refugio, no debería

repetirse en un futuro cercano. Muy a pesar de lo bueno que era tener a Mello desnudo ante sí.

Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos,comenzaba la sensación de bienestar que Matt experimentaba, incluso cuando no hablaban. Le gustaba y no quería desobedecer a sus instintos: precaución. Matt nunca pensó que Mello le permitiría verlo en un estado tan denigrante y sin embargo lo hizo, inclusive antes de cerciorarse de que era confiable. ¿Qué significaría todo eso? Esa fé injustificada se le estaba metiendo dentro de las venas. Pensaba demasiado en eso, porque su tiempo libre era bestial y con frecuencia caía en el mismo tema para entretenerse.

Era una oportunidad única en la vida: Atrapar a un Dictador con ayuda de un compañero de la Wammy. Claro que si se iba a echar atrás, debía hacerlo pronto, muy a pesar de que probablemente Mello le dispararía y arrojaría su cuerpo a un lado del camino si lo intentaba. No podía escapar, no después de prometer acompañarle y chupársela. Mello estaba armado con dos pistolas debajo del abrigo. Seguramente sabía usarlas, era costumbre en su trabajo.

-¿Quieres que maneje?-Matt se movió en el asiento, tratando de perder el calambre de sus músculos.

-Vuélvete a dormir.

-¿Dejó de dolerte la cola?

-Mira, estoy bien. Vuélvete a dormir o juega un rato, no es asunto mío.

-Me quedé sin baterías.-No esperó mucho para remarcárselo.´

-Te lo pido por favor, no puedo hablar ahora. ¡Intento pensar! Aunque te aburras...

-Está bien.

Matt apreciaba que Mello intentase comportarse diplomáticamente, a pesar de que consideraba cualquier amabilidad por su persona, un desperdicio de tiempo. Suspiró, se dio vuelta en el asiento y su vista se perdió en la oscuridad. Puso las botas sobre el tablero, olvidándose de cualquier cuidado. Matt no se ofendía por una gran cantidad de cosas que consideraba sin importancia. Tenía la impresión de que el dinero no sería un problema en ese viaje. Mello había sacado -de vaya a saber dónde- trece mil dólares para comprarle ese auto prestado al amigo de Matt. Apoyaba esa cuenta desde el pensamiento y ya maquinaba diversos modos de mantenerla llena de efectivo. Matt tenía una suma considerable a su vez, que se abastecía con sombras virtuales de hombres de negocios oscuros, a los cuales había embaucado, con los años y paciencia. Era justicia: si las grandes corporaciones se dedicaban a robar la vida de cuanto tenían la oportunidad de tocar, ¿no merecían idéntico trato?

Mello anunció de pronto, sin perder tiempo en solemnidad:

-Mi ojo izquierdo mira borroso.

-Qué mierda, tío.

Matt pudo evitar observarlo fijamente.

-No parece que te sorprenda mucho.

-Lo primero que hiciste cuando te paraste, ni bien te sacaste los vendajes, fue mirar a tu alrededor y maldecir. Lo supuse. Cuando estábamos empacando para irnos, me acerqué por tu lado sin hacer ruido y casi te me mueres de susto. Con eso me lo confirmaste.

-Me alegra ser un juego divertido para los niños inteligentes, pero volvamos a lo que te decía:

no podría hacer nada para defenderme si alguien se me acerca por la izquierda con un arma.

Siquiera verle.

Mello parecía ponerlo a prueba con sus palabras. Y Matt respondió con la promesa esperada:

-Estaré todo el tiempo pendiente de ti para evitar que eso pase, tranquilo.

-Eres todo lo que me queda ahora, así que oír eso me hace feliz.

-No pareces la clase de persona que se arriesga sin tener al menos un plan alterno, más allá de

que sí seas un desvergonzado. Así que perdóname si no te creo.-Se lo decía una sensación

visceral.

Mello le ofreció una media sonrisa.

-Gracias por la confidencia. Me quedaba sólo un contacto extra, pero es una mujer.- Matt estaba sorprendido, pero lo disimuló prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Actualmente es del SPK , pero solía ser agente de la CIA.

-¿Subordinada de Near? Parece perfecto.

-Seh.-Mello adoptó un tono que arrastraba las letras.-No pensé que estarías tan actualizado, ¿cómo lo averiguaste?

-Trato de estar al tanto de todo lo que tiene que ver con Kira, aunque las noticias en general se

me antojan aburridas. El estilo de Near es pasivo: no sería sorpresa que manejara el SPK, tan

apegado a las normas como suele ser. Sin contar que varios miembros de la CIA y el FBI

renunciaron simultáneamente , al mismo tiempo que surgía el SPK. Eso lo sé porque hackeé un par de bases de datos. La única persona que tiraría semejantes hilos tan discretamente, sería Near. Todo sea por agarrar a Kira, ¿no?

-Lo que significa que sabes quién es mi contacto, ¿verdad?-Matt tuvo la impresión de que Mello intentaba averiguar cuál de los dos tendría un rango más alto si ambos trabajaran para

Inteligencia. A eso -y sólo eso- se debería el tono desafiante en su voz.

Tuvo que admitir que no podía decírselo con precisión.

-Eran tres mujeres...Podría ser cualquiera de ellas.

-Halle Lidner. Dejando de lado a Near, el SPK son a penas tres sujetos. Matamos a todos los demás. A ella la necesito viva para ver cuáles son sus órdenes. Puede que Near no haga nada con sus propias manos pero maneja los hilos tras el telón de fondo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que la tenemos de nuestro lado?

Matt abrió la ventana para expulsar el humo del cigarrillo. Mello se puso rígido, sombrío.

-Lo sabremos eventualmente. No podría asegurártelo ahora.

-Como quieras. -Matt no ahondó en sus dudas, simplemente se acostó de nuevo a seguir fumando su cigarrillo en el asiento.

-Se me olvidó lo asquerosamente manejable que puedes llegar a ser.

Mello le clavaba la mirada, el aire que circulaba en el interior del auto hacía que su cabello

rubio le golpeara en la cara.

-Estamos a mano, porque se me olvidó que hacías esos comentarios TAN fuera de lugar.

Era un buen momento para agregar que estaría de acuerdo con lo que Mello hiciera si la tal Halle resultara ser una traidora, pero prefirió esperar un poco más.

-Soy impredecible y tú no discutes, así que vamos bien juntos.-La voz de Mello adquirió una

intensidad tal, que Matt casi pudo tomar sus palabras entre manos: así de tangibles eran. Pero

hubiera querido arrojarlas por la ventana con rapidez espástica.

-Supongo.- Matt asintió levemente y se dedicó a observar sus zapatos con fijeza: una vez más los encontraba MUY interesantes.

Mello tenía insomnio como nadie imaginaría. Esa fue una lección bien aprendida por Matt a lo largo de ese viaje por Estados Unidos. Comía chocolate compulsivamente, tenía que ir al baño y a cargar gasolina, pero salvo por esas pequeñas paradas: hizo el camino en dos días, sin detenerse ni una sola vez. Luego la cabeza le cayó sobre el volante sin previo aviso, casi llevándose al infierno un papi y una mami con cuatro retoños en el asiento trasero de una camioneta, por lo que Matt aceptó gustoso el honor de tomar el mando un par de horas.

Mello dijo que necesitaba relajarse y eso convenció a Matt de parar en un motel barato, a las afueras de Nueva cierto modo era una pena, porque detrás del volante uno podía perderse toda la eternidad. No quería discutir, a pesar de que si se trataba de relajación, en su departamento había una conexión a internet más que decente, juegos de última generación , podían ordenar pizza y disfrutar de la civilización.

Si una cama desvencijada hacía que Mello tuviera ideas coherentes (más una barra de chocolate en sus labios y las contraseñas para hackear al gobierno desde la laptop de Matt, sin contar una televisión de pantalla defectuosa) entonces bien por Matt también, porque el liderazgo era algo para lo que no estaba hecho.

Necesitaba ducharse y dejó a Mello con sus pensamientos, independientemente de cuáles fueran. Quería sentir calor. Las gotas que se rociaban desde la ducha estaban frías. Matt esperó, temblando en la semi oscuridad de una luz débil y maldiciendo el calentador del motel barato, que hubiera colapsado tan fácilmente. No le molestaría si fuese sólo el frío, pero estar desnudo era un golpe bajo. En contra de los estremecimientos, la nada absoluta: exposición total. Nadie podía cubrirle esa piel y eso le dolía. Las flamas habían devorado con lentitud el cadáver de su madre.

Matt contempló el proceso durante horas, enterrado como estaba en la nieve.

Pasó horas en ese estado, atrapado en el mismo automóvil. Y ese recuerdo nunca lo abandonó. No le gustaba mucho pensar en que las llamas que reclamaban a su Madre bien pudieron ser las que ayudaron a evitar que muriera. Le enfermaba ese recuerdo. Su piel de gallina, producto del frío que calaba sus huesos, se disolvió bajo el agua caliente y entonces recordó que tenía los lentes puestos aún. Al gritárselos, se obligó a soportar la luz fluorescente, que le dañó terriblemente, para limpiarse. Usó la pequeña botella de Shampoo y una barra de jabón que proveía el dependiente. Pasó mucho tiempo bajo el agua, con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que el vapor calentara el ambiente lo suficiente como para no pasar penurias ni bien pusiera un pie fuera de la ducha. Flotaba en la oscuridad.

Viento frío mermando el precioso humo calórico: La puerta se había abierto sin previo aviso. Matt entreabrió sus ojos para observar una figura oscura que tomó asiento frente a él en el inodoro, tras bajar la tapa. A pesar de la cortina de niebla, era Mello, sin duda alguna.

Matt se sintió algo invadido y maldijo su estupidez al no trabar la puerta.

-¿Qué carajo haces?

Lo asustaba un poco que lo miraran mientras que estaba medio ciego, totalmente desnudo y húmedo. Por extraño que suene.

Mello desenvolvió otra barra de chocolate.

-¿Terminaste?Afuera está helando.

-Podría salir, si me pasaras una toalla. Suficiente baño por hoy.-Matt se incorporó.

-No quiero.

Ojalá Matt se hubiera sorprendido. Se dio un golpe fingido contra la pared.

-¿Te gusta acosar a la gente que trata de relajarse tras un día difícil?

-Me gusta verte desnudo. Es todo.

-Eso he oído.

Pudo imaginar cómo se formaba la sonrisa en sus labios.

Habían cambiado lugares: ahora era Matt el que se encontraba desnudo. Deseaba arrancarle la ropa a Mello y volver a tenerlo cerca. También quería sus gafas y cigarrillos. Se limpió la cara con agua y se dijo que nada de ésto era un accidente. Por vez primera se rehusó a ceder a las ideas que probablemente Mello se hacía para disponer mejor de su cuerpo, que a diferencia de su mente, estaba MÁS que DESEOSO de colaborar. No quería subir el tono para que Mello al fin dejara de jugar, pero tampoco estaba de humor para seguir la corriente. No quiso mirarle al ponerse de pie y cubrirse con la cortina de la ducha. El aire todavía estaba tibio. Agarró una toalla cerca del toilet y se cubrió las caderas, ignorando el paso de los ojos de Mello.

-¿Has logrado alcanzar el Nirvana?-Sus ojos palpitaban,las luces parecían querer herirlos.

-Con que también lo logres, te he dejado la información que recolecté sobre los miembros del SPK. A menos que ya los hayas mirado antes de nuestro encuentro.

Quería secarse el pelo y tomó otra toalla para restregarlo.

-Los leeré más tarde.

Se puso de nuevo las gafas, sin que se le ocurriera nada más que decir. El mundo estaba debajo de una película oscura y eso le reconfortaba.

Mello levantó la vista hacia Matt, sus brazos desnudos cruzados al pecho e inclinándose para contra atacar repentinamente.

-Te gusto.

Si Matt no fumaba pronto, enfermaría. Su estómago parecía querer imitar la forma de un pretzel.

-Me alegro por ti, eso es bueno.

Mello le dirigió una mirada aún más intensa.

-También me gustas.

-Genial por mi parte, entonces.

El toque de Mello hizo que Matt agradeciera tener ropa que cubriera su entrepierna. Era profundo, a ciegas con las manos enguantadas: le tocaba brusca pero perezosamente. Nada como un rápido para interrumpir una conversación carente de revelaciones.

-Me gusta retribuir lo que creo que me han obsequiado. En ese baño me hiciste gozar y quiero que goces del mismo modo.

-No es necesario, estamos a mano. Ya sabes que me corrí, así que no tienes por qué.

Matt sentía que el calor se retorcía más abajo de su estómago. Quiso romper el espejo para

interrumpir ese encuentro que era dolorosamente intenso. Solo entonces, Mello aflojó los brazos, que le rozaron la punta de los pies, una vez caídos por inercia. Comenzó a sacarse el abrigo, con una calma sorprendente, mientras decía:

-Estamos a mano, como quieras. Ve a chequear esos archivos y dame una toalla, que voy a ducharme.

-Jefe, delo por hecho. -Matt se sacó la toalla que le envolvía la cabeza y se la ofreció.

Escuchó que Mello abría el cierre bajo la hebilla de su pantalón, antes de cerrar la puerta tras

de sí. Lo primero que hizo, ni bien estuvo solo, fue desabrocharse la camisa y tenderse en el sofá a fumar. La nicotina surtió efecto inmediatamente y se sintió aliviado. Adiós ansiedad.

Suspiró.

No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que necesitó un cigarrillo a tal punto, pero estaba seguro de que le costaría mucho no morirse de un ataque de estrés, como Mello siguiera jugando de esa forma.

Matt comprendía también que no surtiría semejante efecto de no sentirse más que atraído. Había algo más que la posibilidad de divertirse atrapando a Kira, manteniéndolo día a día en ese plan.

No podría seguir mintiéndole.

Se gustaban como el carajo. Por eso se quedaba. A pesar del frío y la humedad en su piel. Mello era una pesa de hierro y no lo ayudaba a flotar a la deriva, precisamente.

Todo era reducible en importancia y detestaba a la gente partidaria del escándalo (a sí mismo cuando lo hacía, especialmente).

Pero deseaba ser libre, no podía evitar dirigir sus pensamientos hacia aquel punto. Podía hacer

acto de desaparición. Mello no volvería a encontrarlo. Matt sólo tenía que empacar sus escasas pertenencias y largarse. Tal vez sería necesario que cubriera su rastro y asumiera una nueva identidad, vagar hasta encontrar una ciudad que le gustara, desvaneciéndose en el anonimato. Así mantendría la distancia del mundo, crearía esa burbuja mágica a su alrededor que ya comenzaba a extrañar. Algo estaba cazándole-el Ángel de la Muerte, Destino o Fatalidad-como si fuera un jugador en una realidad virtual. Aquellos oponentes cuidaban sus propios intereses, por desgracia, como cualquier oponente virtual y a Matt le gustaba pensar que podía mantenerse tan frío como cuando jugaba. Todo acabaría si la Muerte lo agarraba, pero podía jugar algunas fichas dadas por el Destino y hacerle sexo oral a la Fatalidad para salir victorioso. Siempre podía irse a jugar en soledad. No tenía por qué permanecer al lado de Mello.

Sin embargo, Matt sabía que no le sería posible huír. Ponía muchas pegas para quedarse junto a alguien que en verdad le agradaba, pero no podía irse sin más. ¿Había forma de irse en realidad o se había inventado aquellas opciones? Era tarde para abandonarle.

Se puso unos pijamas transpirados y una camiseta mangas largas, justo a tiempo para ver que Mello abandonaba la ducha. Estudió los archivos dejados en la laptop, elogió la belleza de Halle Lidner, se puso otro cigarrillo en la boca, y lo prendió. Lo único que Mello llevaba puesto era ese rosario de cuentas rojas y la toalla anudada en la cintura, cuando se dejó caer con

pesadumbre en una silla cercana.

Matt parpadea varias veces al notar que Mello se ha quitado las vendas que conservaba en la

espalda.

-¿Te sientes bien?-La quemadura le va del hombro a la cintura y se combina con la del pecho y el rostro. Comienza a abrir el paquete de una gran barra de chocolate que sacó de encima de la laptop.

-No me pasa nada.¿Cómo van los archivos?

-Bien.

El monstruo de las galletas: con voracidad, Mello rompe la barra y se la coloca en grandes trozos adentro de la boca, dedos temblorosos, saboreando la dulzura.

-Veré qué me dice Hal sobre Near. La veré mañana en la noche,¿vale?

Mello se encaminó hacia un catre sin decir más.

-Como digas.-Matt no tenía peros para él.

"Cansado" más que "sumiso", esa era la definición de Mello con respecto a Matt, algo que le irritaba. Se quitó la toalla y la dejó caer sobre las frazadas, arrojando al suelo su barra de chocolate sin terminar todavía.

Matt intentó surfear por internet como solía hacerlo, pero ni abrir su casilla de email, chatear, jugar o bajar pornografía logró cautivar su atención. Sus ojos volvían una y otra sobre la cama oculta por las sombras, al otro lado del cuarto: la pálida curva que formaba el hombro de Mello, visible la arruga manchada de su cicatriz, como si fuera el pliegue en el gordo de un gigante. El cabello húmedo parecía más oscuro contra la almohada blanca, tirando más a castaño que a rubio, y Matt recordaba su textura entre los dedos, siendo tan poblada la melena como para tragarlos.

Todavía sentía a Mello en el interior de su boca, deslizándose entre sus labios, mientras que él succionaba. A tal punto que necesitaba tocarse. Ahora mismo. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, buscó entre sus piernas el sexo que comenzaba a levantarse, pero se detuvo en seco antes de comenzar a rosarlo con la punta de sus dedos. Era ridículo. Aguantarse de esa forma no tenía razón de ser. Eso se había terminado desde el momento en que emprendió ese viaje a Los Ángeles para responder las súplicas llorosas de Mello y salvar su alma corrompida.

"A lo mejor el único aquí que necesita salvación soy yo", pensó Matt, sombrío mientras que

apagaba la laptop, que era la única luz prendida en la habitación. Sus pisadas se oían demasiado altas, por encima del papeleo volcado a sus pies. Fue a sentarse al borde de la cama, mirando a Mello en la oscuridad, sabiendo que estaba despierto aún.

-¿Todavía sientes más calor del que deberías?-Matt se rozó la entrepierna con gran alivio y

retiró las manos antes de que le fuera imposible hacerlo. Pasó un segundo hasta que Mello se

movió por encima de las sábanas.

-De hecho, estoy mejor que antes.

Matt sacudió la cabeza, haciendo tiempo mientras que pensaba en algo para decir. Observaba el rostro de Mello con dedicación: encontraba tanta confianza en él que no encontraba palabras para describirla. No era la expresión de un tipo desnudo y punto : en cierta forma era cálida. Matt extendió las manos y buscó el cuello de su camiseta, para sacársela y arrojarla al suelo. El aire le sentaba como hielo a la piel, pero necesitaba la desnudez, y dejó su ropa lejos, cerca de la toalla caída. Los ojos de Mello le pesaban con dulzura cálida, en cuanto se sacó los pantalones húmedos y volvió a estar desnudo ante él.

Mello tomó aire de su aliento con poca delicadeza, su cuerpo se sacudió cuando Matt le arrancó las frazadas y se deslizó junto, haciendo muecas de disgusto ante la milimétrica distancia que les separaba. Se recostó contra la almohada, sin saber exactamente qué esperaba Mello que hicieran y hasta dónde lo dejaría llegar. Seguía sin moverse y justo cuando Matt estaba a punto de olvidar el asunto para irse a dormir, Mello se dio vuelta y se puso sobre él, cubriéndose aún con la frazada sobre ambos. Era pura piel cálida y huesos afilados.

-Tengo suerte de que me gustes.-Murmuró Mello, dejando caer su cabello en las mejillas de Matt.

Estaba húmedo y todavía olía a shampoo.-Haré que goces conmigo.

-Vale.-Fue lo único que pudo decir Matt, entregado a la sensación del cuerpo de Mello sobre el suyo. Él tocó su pecho y sujetó sus pezones entre las uñas.

-Podemos hacerlo hoy y olvidarnos de volver a tocarnos una vez que lleguemos a la ciudad, que al fin y al cabo ir por Kira es más importante. No tenemos que hacer nada más por hoy.

Matt quería observar únicamente el rostro de Mello, pero la cercanía lo traicionaba y el aliento

del otro hombre le caía en las mejillas.

-¿Para eso nos detuvimos en primer lugar?

***

-Seguro.-Mello ya no le prestaba atención, se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello, para luego

quitarle las gafas.

-Supongo que debería enorgullecerme. Es decir, todo un rodeo para tener sexo conmigo. ¿Así de bueno estoy?

Era un chiste, pero a Mello no pareció hacerle risa sonaba forzada, antes de que presionara los labios contra los suyos, con brusquedad, mientras que murmuraba:

-Te deseo demasiado. Allá en el camino, quería parar en medio de la carretera para que tuviéramos sexo en el asiento trasero.

Solo decir eso fue como prender fuego en su piel, que se estremeció y endureció. Mello se dio

cuenta y frotó su cadera contra la de Matt, donde las erecciones comenzaban a crecer, tocándose. Lo único que pudieron decirse de ahí en más fue en un lenguaje compuesto de gemidos y jadeos.

Matt devolvía cada beso con ardiente pasión, hambriento como estaba por el calor y la suavidad que abundaba en la boca de Mello.

Al menos no era mentira que le deseaba. Había salvajismo en sus modos, resultaba absorbente, como si sólo pudiera pasar una vez, en ese mismo instante. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo de Matt, intentando tocar todo a la vez. Sus palmas le quemaban y sus uñas se hundían en su cadera.

Sus besos le dominaban, mordía sus labios y le robaba el aliento. Estaban sudando, el deseo le

dolía en la sien. Matt no tenía preferencias en materia sexual: se satisfacía haciendo el amor con cuidado del mismo modo que cogiendo con dureza. Ahora Mello hacía correr la lengua sobre su mandíbula. Pensó que irían por la segunda opción, pero parecía que el asunto viraba hacia un lugar al que nunca llegó antes.

Mello no dejó sin besar una sola pulgada de su cuerpo o al menos, así lo sintió Matt. Lamió sus

dedos, le besó el tendón de las muñecas.

Mordió su lóbulo, lamió sus pezones. En cierta forma, se sentía lentamente devorado, una

agonizante pulgada por vez. Sin embargo, a Matt le importaba poco y nada. Le bastaba con sentir el cabello húmedo de Mello contra su piel caliente y los dientes que dejaban marcas de besos en su vientre, viajando con suavidad hacia su ingle. Dejó que separara sus rodillas, aunque temblando bajo sus palmas y mirando con atención a Mello, que observaba la erección en medio de sus testículos. Matt comenzó a jadear cuando Mello respiró encima de su pene: aliento cálido en piel sensible. Empujó la punta. Y Matt gimió con ansiedad por la humedad de su boca alrededor, pero Mello solo dibujó espirales y retrocedió, antes de respirar de nuevo sobre él, jugando.

Las caderas de Matt mostraban su impaciencia hasta que Mello apouó las manos en ellas para calmarlo.

-Chúpamela.-Suspiró con fervor.-Por favor.

Mello entrecerró los ojos. A pesar de estar a oscuras, era evidente el brillo de la lujuria en ellos, al menos para Matt. Su boca también ofrecía una media sonrisa. Besó la punta del pene antes de pasar su lengua por encima una y otra vez, profundizando entre sus piernas, separando sus testículos, presionándolos. Matt suspiró y aferró las sábanas con sus puños. Sentía la lengua de Mello en su parte más sensible: era una boca, húmeda y caliente que siempre quiso experimentar en carne propia, sobre todo ahí. No muchos habían llegado a tanto con él. Mello lamía suavemente y deshacía el cuerpo de Matt en caricias. En ese entonces, pensó que aceptaría hacer cualquier cosa, ir a donde fuera necesario, pero a penas y podía limitarse a repetir el nombre de Mello como un mantra.

Repentinamente se desvaneció aquella boca y su entrepierna su estremeció. El calor llegó de repente: Mello estaba sobre él, los labios húmedos y el sexo rígido, presionando contra el estómago de Matt, atrapado entre la calidez de su cuerpo. Mello apretó su cadera contra la de Matt, que correspondió sus avances, gimiendo, aferrándole, buscando tocarle cada vez más. Era salvaje. Los movimientos eran desesperados, pero a penas se le escurrieron susurros para expresarlos, a penas despegando su boca de la de Matt.

-Deja que me venga dentro de ti.

Matt no quería que Mello dejara de tocarle, por lo que se dejó hacer, soltándole los cabellos rubios, alejándose lo suficiente como para que pudiera moverse. Mello se levantó y abrió el cajón de la mesa de luz. Matt no se sintió ofendido por el hecho de que guardara un tubo de lubricante ahí, de antemano, con toda la seguridad del que sabe que acabará teniendo sexo con su acompañante. Era mucho mejor usar eso antes que vérselas creativamente con shampoo y/o acondicionador.

-Rápido.-Matt se sintió enfermo de urgencia cuando Mello se sentó en su estómago.-Te necesito,Mello,vamos.

Su voz era gruesa y extraña, pero por el momento le interesaba más que el dueño intentaba meterse entre sus piernas. Quería tocarse, iba a hacerlo, pero entonces oyó que el lubricante caía al suelo. Mello aferraba su cadera, con una de sus manos, en tanto la otra deslizaba los dedos en su interior, con cierta brusquedad, pero eso no empañaría el deseo de Matt, que se arquearía para sentirlo más adentro. Su cuerpo no sentía pena por la invasión. Oyó un débil gemido desde la boca de Mello, mientras que retiraba sus dedos. Sintió la punta de su pene. Sollozó cuando se le estocó de un solo movimiento. Era una sensación electrizante por lo cruda al final de su espalda.

Dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para que quisiera apartarse. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos por la entrepierna. Era un momento tenso y delicado.

-Adentro de ti se siente bien.-Suspiró Mello, imbuido en una atmósfera pacífica, en tanto entraba y salía del cuerpo de Matt sin vergüenza alguna. Era una noche dedicada al placer. Intentó ir a su ritmo, pero Mello lo absorbió, jalándole por las caderas. Su máxima ayuda consistía en hundir la frente en la almohada y gemir en su oído, dolido en la ingle. Jadeaba y oía los latidos de su propio corazón, pero quería un orgasmo a toda costa, le importaba un bledo si moría para conseguirlo.

Sintió que una oleada de calor se derramaba en su interior:Mello se corría dentro suyo. Se vació con un gemido tan adolorido que Matt se sonrió.

Mello lo soltó y se tendió a su lado, para luego sujetarle la erección. Todavía tenía lubricante en las manos. Frotó con el pulgar hasta que Matt explotó, aliviado.

Y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas, las piernas enredadas en las de Mello, cuyo sexo estaba blando otra vez. Habían colapsado, pero no querían permanecer sobre las sábanas manchadas. Jadeaban. El cabello se le enreda, humedecido en sudor, allí donde solía llevar las gafas. Intentó quitársela de la cara, pero de algún modo, Mello se le adelantó y sus dedos se frotaron contra las hebras rojizas. Gimió con suavidad cuando Mello salió de él, dejando un rastro de calor sobre sus piernas. Se tendió a su lado y la cama crujió. Todavía tenía sueño, pero no sabía si era propicio pasar la noche ahí. El cabello de Mello se arremolinaba sobre sus mejillas, rizado y olvidado. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y Matt quería tocarle, allí en el estómago, para sentirle respirar y luego acariciarle, en donde aún había humedad a causa del orgasmo.

Los ojos de Mello siguen entreabiertos, sin embargo.

-¿Fue bueno?

-No estuvo mal.-la voz de Matt se ahogaba contra la almohada.

Decir que fue "bueno" hubiese sido MENTIR. Era mucho más que sólo eso.

Tenía la impresión de que ponerlo en palabras haría que perdiera el encanto. Mello no parecía  
tener nada por decirle, pero se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda, como por accidente. Aquel  
contacto se fundió con la ola de calor que recorría a Matt. Los ojos de Mel se cerraron, pero

Matt se las arregló para mantenerse despierto un tiempo más, escuchando aquella respiración  
extraña, el sonido que hacía el aire al entrar y salir por los pulmones de su amante. No quería  
pensar en el mañana. Logró su objetivo, al menos en parte. Al caer rendido al sueño, se sintió a  
salvo y caliente. Eso ya era bastante por el momento.

***

A Matt le gustaba pensar que no tenía un hogar al cual volver, pero no pudo evitar sentirse a  
gusto ante la puerta abierta de su apartamento, desde donde podía divisar las formas ocuras de sus consolas de videojuegos y el sofá desvencijado en el living desordenado.

Trozos de luz se colaban por las ventanas, cuyas persianas estaban bajas, pero eso era toda la  
iluminación que ofrecía el cuarto. A Matt le gustaba mantenerlo así.

-Parece una morgue.-Comentó Mello, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y quitándose la chaqueta.

-Deja que te muestre en dónde escondo los cadáveres.-Mello emitió un sonido, claramente  
sorprendido y sus tacones se perdieron en el pasillo alfombrado, mientras que Matt enfilaba al  
baño. Estaba más sucio que de costumbre, pero sólo porque se duchó rápido antes de irse a L.A. Los diseños abstractos del protector de pantalla que usaba para sur ordenador, se torcían en formas rojas y doradas. Parecían ofendidos por su prolongada ausencia.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para no perderte en la basura?-Exigió saber Mello, pateando una caja de pizza con la punta de su bota, haciendo una mueca al notar que todavía quedaba comida adentro.

-Me las arreglo.-Contestó Matt, descalzándose al borde de la cama.-No pareces alguien que tiene la casa ordenada, además.

-Pero tampoco es un desastre.-Mello pasaba la mirada por el cuarto, las paredes despintadas y el suelo cubierto con empaques de viejos videojuegos y sus respectivas consolas, más botellas vacías de alcohol.-Y no hay cadáveres.

-Aquí tampoco, era una mentira.- Matt se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca tras decir eso y luego se

dejó caer sobre la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada de un solo movimiento, algo brusco.

Le dolía la espalda. Dejó de lado las quejas que su cuerpo le arrojaba, junto con el cigarrillo  
en el cenicero. Sabía que Mello lo observaba.

-¿Es hora de dormir para Matt?

-Siempre.-Se acomodó mejor en la almohada, colocando los brazos bajo ella.-Avísame si necesitas ayuda para embellecerte antes de ver a esa Lidner.

-Soy hermoso y no preciso nada, gracias.-Le contestó entre dientes, mientras masticaba otra barra de chocolate. Matt se rió por dentro, cerró los ojos y se abandonó. La presencia de Mello ahí, resultaba caliente y vibrante. No le hubiera molestado que fuera a hacerle compañía en la misma cama, pero parecía que ese muchacho tenía sus propios planes. Por norma general, a Matt no le gustaba que la gente revisara su mierda, pero Mello inspeccionando su clóset era una excepción a toda regla. Se quedó dormido cuando escuchó que abría los cajones de su escritorio. Demasiadas horas sin descansar dejaban rastro. Ya estaba casi inconsiciente cuando oyó que Mello abandonaba su cuarto para ir a chequear el resto de su antro.

Soñaba que caminaba por un campo helado, cubierto de nieve, cuando un ruído fuerte (de algo que se estrellaba) lo despertó. Parpadeó varias veces, hasta que pudo ver a Mello desconectando los varios ordenadores situados en su escritorio.

-¡Basta!-Alcanzó a articular, intentando frotarse los ojos y golpeando las gafas de aviador en el proceso. Se las quitó, con el movimiento de frustración y notó por las luces purpúreas que ya era de noche.

-Las necesito.-Le explicó Mello, cogiendo un enorme CPU y temblando bajo su peso. Parecía que lo hubieran usado hombres de las cavernas, pero en realidad funcionaba a la perfección, teniendo en cuenta que era chatarra hasta que Matt lo re-construyó.

-Vale, pero cuidado con borrar mi porno.-Sin decir más, se arrojó de nuevo sobre la almohada.

Afortunadamente, no volvió a caer en su sueño más regular. Descansó, sin dejarse molestar por viejas pesadillas entrando y saliendo de lugares recónditos de su mente, a penas y deteniéndose para sacarse las botas, el abrigo y los guantes, antes de volver a su anterior posición.

Se despertó alrededor de las doce de la noche, en medio de un inquietante silencio, pensando que tal vez era hora de ponerse ropa de cama, antes de volver a caer dormido nuevamente. Era de madrugada cuando volvió a despertar. Sentía que lo empujaban al borde de la cama, y estaba a punto de caerse. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró mirando un par de caderas cubiertas por cuero, que desembocaba a un par de piernas igualmente ataviadas.

Los pies de Mello eran delgados y blancos como leche. Relucían en la oscuridad. Sus dientes  
mordían una barra de chocolate, silenciosamente, pero tan alto que llamaban la atención a Matt, que comenzó a restregarse los ojos.

-Llamé a Halle.-Le comentó desde donde estaba, sentado a la cabeza de su cama, dejando que unos trozos de dulce cayeran sobre las sábanas. Matt respondió con un gruñido y se quitó su camiseta, dando a entender que compartía la misma cama, sentía calor y no precisaba la ropa.

-Tendría que ir a verla luego, porque no quiso decírmelo todo por teléfono.-Mello sonaba  
nervioso.

-¿Vas a tirártela?-Matt se preguntó en qué mundo bizarro eso era un buen tema de conversación.

Mello pareció despertar de su letargo, en el que no fijaba la vista en ninguna parte, para luego  
incorporarse, clavándole la mirada.

-No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Matt se restregó los ojos, antes de volver a cerrarlos.

-Si cogieran, ella se portaría mejor, ¿no crees?

-Cierra la boca y vuelve a dormir.-Mello sonaba más sorprendido que irritado.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que Matt se moviera cerca del calor oscuro que manaba del cuerpo de su interlocutor, para volver a perderse en sueños que olían a invierno, hasta que volvió a despertar agitado, sintiéndose muy pesado.

Una ráfaga de viento entró en su ropa e intentó robarse su calor corporal, sin que Matt entendiera sus motivos. Al fin y al cabo, con sólo siete años de edad y su Madre ardiendo en el interior de un auto, muera ya y todavía quemándose, no tenía mucho por ceder. A Matt le llamaba la atención que los vivos se perdieran en el fuego del mismo modo que los muertos y se imaginó a su madre prendiéndose fuego a sí misma con su último aliento.

De última, fue un suicidio. Ahora se volvería cenizas, como siempre quiso. "Quisiera morirme", siseaba en su oído y luego succionaba más cerveza de sus botellas, sentada en la sala familiar,  
que olía a cigarrillos y depresión. A menudo la miraba desde las escaleras, preguntándose si lo  
que quería no era que él muriera en su lugar. No le hubiera molestado hacerlo, en tanto fuese una muerte silenciosa. No quería irse con escándalos.

Siempre supo que su madre tendría un desastre por Muerte. Porque a él sólo le tocaría una manta sobre los hombros, una taza de té caliente que le quemaría las manos y soportar estar adentro de la ambulancia, en tanto ella no era más que una montaña de polvo reseco sobre la cual cerrarían una bolsa oscura.

Sabía que al mirar el cielo, las primeras luces de la mañana lo cegarían, pero lo hizo de todos  
modos. El shock le afectó la vista, o eso dijeron los médicos, pero le fue posible recuperarla  
cuando viajaba en helicóptero a Wammy. Pudo ver las cruces sobre la capilla, encendiéndose en rojo rubí con el sol que asomaba en el horizonte y se estremeció porque la luz parecía una garra que le arrancaba de cuajo la escena. Fue como si le prendiera fuego al interior de sus ojos.

Nunca podría salir a ver el sol del mismo modo. Siempre intentaría violar su cráneo, llenándolo  
con luz hasta robarle la identidad.

El futuro se plantó ante su puerta: era sólido y había llegado a él, gracias al desastroso pasado  
que tuvo. Sabía que sería de esa forma. Pero tenía sueños propios y esos se desenvolvían en el  
presente. La nieve llenaba sus zapatos. El viento penetraba en su ropa. El calor del fuego que

carcomía a su madre enfrente y su espalda congelándose. Por último, como si cayera dormido, el lugar donde le llegó la muerte a quien le dio el ser. Mail Jeevas quedó ciego. Tenía calor, la piel ultransensible que el viento había maltratado. Pensó que no podía ver, entonces notó que era el cabello de Mello, cubriéndole el rostro. Lo sabía por su olor (había azúcar en su aliento e impregnaba el aire a su alrededor) y la forma con que su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo (era como seda húmeda). Dormido, no podía hablar, pero ahora le invadían miles de sensaciones a la vez. Eran profundas e innombrables. Sólo Mello podía ayudarle a aplacarse.

No le sorprendía despertar jadeante y erecto a medias, mientras que el cuarto comenzaba a bañarse en las luces de la mañana.

Intentó volver a dormir, pero necesitaba calor y no quería perder lo que acababa de ganar.

Entonces vio que Mello también estaba despierto y esto parecía lo más importante de todo el  
mundo. Matt quería hacer realidad alguna de sus fantasías y Mello era lo más real que tenía cera suyo en esos momentos.

Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado sobre su frente y con el otro se cubría el propio rostro, como si el drama de su existencia fuese demasiado fuerte como para osar enseñarlo. Por desgracia para su juicio, ambos tenían ropa aún: el cuero se perdía en el color gris de las sábanas de Matt, a oscuras. Matt hizo que sus dedos corrieran por los bíceps de Mello, siguiendo la línea de una vena azulada bajo la piel tensa. Mello respiraba con pesadez. No despertaba, aunque abrió los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro de estos.

Matt se preguntó si a Mello le molestaría que se masturbara cerca suyo, pero comenzaba a  
cansarse de pensar en vez de actuar. Ese hotel era para continuar, nada de poner fin a esa  
relación tan deprisa. Matt se inclinó para besar sus labios y luego diseminó suaves besos en su mejilla izquierda, bordeando la cicatriz.

Mello pareció despertar al besarle la nariz y entonces bajó nuevamente a sus labios. La presión  
contra ellos se volvió más insistente y comenzó a buscar el cierre de su chaqueta.

La lengua se le deslizó en la boca y buscando entre el afilado peligro de los dientes hasta

llegar al terciopelo caliente en el fondo, todavía amargo por la somnolencia, pero a esas alturas, a Matt no le importaba. Se dio cuenta de que Mello comenzaba a aferrarle con fuerza, así que retrocedió con dulzura, besando sus mejillas de nuevo, en tanto sus palmas se deslizaban abiertas y tibias sobre su cuello.  
-Hola a ti también.-Murmuró Mello, estremeciéndose bajo el peso de Matt, sonriendo al palpar la ingle que se presionaba contra la suya.-¿Dormiste bien?¿Soñaste algo?

-Tal vez.- Matt enterró la cara en el cuello de Mello, respirando su esencia, memorizando su  
sabor.

Creyó que Mello se burlaría por desobedecerle con eso de que el motel era el final de lo que tenían, pero no le dirigió más que un gemido cuando comenzó a morder su cuello. Creía conocerle el cuerpo debido a las horas que pasó mirándolo en el refugio, pero en tanto el sol se ocupaba de brillar afuera, lo único que a Matt le importaba era determinar los puntos erógenos de Mello, entre los que contaba ahora el cuello, junto con los pezones y los testículos. Quería explorar incluso más, pero la ansiedad se lo impedía y Mello no parecía interesado en esperar mucho. Los pantalones de este tampoco cubrían ahora más que la mitad de sus caderas y la hebilla de su cinturón golpeó con fuerza el suelo cuando las rodillas de Mello dieron contra su pecho, sin querer ser muy brusco y con resultados dudosos. A Mello no parecía molestarle. Respiraba profundo y se agitaba al momento en el que Matt se introdujo en él, con lentitud para mayor placer por ambas partes. El cuerpo de Mello era caliente y apretado y le succionaba a medida que se adentraba. No se detuvo hasta que sus ingles estuvieron perfectamente unidas. Jadeaba, sosteniéndose en brazos temblorosos, mirando a Mello retorcerse y aferrar las sábanas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Minutos más tarde-o siglos-comenzó a moverse contra su cadera, sin ritmo en absoluto, puesto que sólo quería sentir el calor del cuerpo de Mello.

Caliente y pegajoso, todo lo que deseaba desde que lo encontrara moribundo y derrotado pero aún esperanzado, como si esas cicatrices no fueran más que pequeñas rocas en su camino, que no vacilaba en saltear.

Aunque sus cuerpos se desesperaron al tocarse y el cabezal de la cama golpeara fuerte la pared, Matt creía que su atracción era más que sólo física. No eran sólo sus gemidos al arquearse en la cama y las sacudidas de su cuerpo al recibirle. Llegó al borde del orgasmo, viendo luces a su alrededor. También aferró las sábanas y fue tan profundo como le era posible, apretando las caderas de Mello contra la cama. Aquel nombre brotaba de sus labios una y otra vez, como un llanto en éxtasis. Se derramó adentro, dejando rastros blancos en su piel.

Dobló los codos y colapsó encima de Mello, respirando con dificultad. Buscó su erección entre las piernas, pero sólo encontró calor pegajoso y carne suave. Mello suspiró en su oído, mordiéndolo.

-Pesas mucho.

Matt se disculpó y se volvió a un costado, con su mano aún sobre el pecho de Mello, sintiendo  
cómo le latía el corazón, que le llegaba por debajo de la piel.

-Dime si te gustó lo que he hecho.-Susurró mientras que agarraba uno de sus pezones entre los dedos.

Mello le miró, rubor todavía alzado.

-La verdad no.

-¿En serio?-Matt le guiñó un ojo y se recargó sobre un codo, mirando las marcas que su pasión dejó en el cuello de Mello.-Creo que esa no es la opinión de tu cuerpo.

Mello sonrió, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Pero mi cuerpo no habla por sí mismo, qué pena, ¿no?-Miró a Matt.-¿Acostumbras tratar así a tus compañeros de cuarto?

Matt se pasó los dedos por encima de los rasguños que Mello había hecho encima de sus hombros, con curiosidad.

-Sólo cuando me atraen.

-Y supongo que te gustaría seguir haciéndolo.

Matt lo miró como si hablara incoherencias.

-Naturalmente.

-Sólo me aseguraba.-Mello le sonrió con picardía, tensando los músculos del abdomen en tanto se incorporaba y sentaba. La camisa abierta le resbalaba de los hombros. -Y es algo bueno, porque me gustas mucho y no sé si podría prometer no aprovecharme de ti mientras tomas una de tus siestas.

-Tal afirmación me honra.- Matt no mentía. Tenía la impresión de que Mello no apreciaba a mucha gente.

Mello se sentó al borde de la cama, de espalda a Matt y se sacó los pantalones.

-El que me gustes no es algo bueno. Quizás te maten justamente por eso.

Matt se encogió de hombros y se cubrió con las sábanas, que ahora olían a sexo y perduraba el  
aroma de Mello por encima del suyo.

-Venga, todos tenemos que morirnos algún día.

-Supongo.-En esa única palabra parecía esconderse una gran cantidad de agradecimiento. Se puso las botas y omitió abrocharse los pantalones.-Me ducharé. Haz algo útil, diablos.

-Lo haré.- Matt no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar en la cama. Vio a Mello salir del cuarto y escuchó el agua corriendo por las baldosas del baño. Y ese sonido le parecía un arrullo, por lo que se dio cuenta de que volvería a dormirse si no se levantaba y hacía algo.

Lo primero en lo que pensó cuando terminó de ordenar un poco y se colocó las gafas, que le  
aguardaban en el olvido sobre la mesa junto a su cama, fue en ir a chequear su casilla de  
correos, pero al ver el escritorio vacío recordó las labores de Mello, comenzadas la noche  
anterior. Tenía un par de viejas portátiles que usaba para juntas gamers, pero al buscarlas en el  
closet tampoco estaban. Aparentemente, Mello se había puesto a gusto en su casa.

-Eso se llama "recuperarse", ¿cierto?-Se quejó consigo mismo al enfilar a la sala de estar, en la

que encontró justamente la prueba del delito: una pila de computadoras, USBs, cables de Ethernet, routers, entre otros cachibaches que ni recordaba poseer en primer lugar. Tendría que haberlo visto venir: Mello sin supervisión alguna no podría ser sino un desastre. Por otro lado era su culpa. Aunque le hubiese pedido permiso, probablemente la respuesta de Matt hubiera sido un "sí" muy brusco y gruñidos a causa del sueño interrumpido.

No pudo calmar su curiosidad e intentó examinar los cables para tener una idea de las intenciones de Mello con sus electrodomésticos pero parecìa que por el momento no se trataba de más que de acumularlos en un solo lugar. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Tenìa frìo. Iba a volverse al cuarto para buscar abrigo, cuando le dio un vistazo al baño. Mello se cepillaba los dientes junto al lavabo, de nuevo vestido.

-Ese es mi cepillo de dientes, primor.

-"Nuestro" ahora, querrás decir.-Mello le sonrió a sus protestas. Tenía la boca llena de espuma.

Matt iba a discutir, pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba lo suficiente. Después de las  
computadoras, un cepillo de dientes daba lo mismo.

-Vale, pero, ¿sabes? Acostumbro tallar el inodoro con él.

-Mentiroso.

Mello no le prestó más atención y Matt siguió camino al cuarto.

Hacía años que no lavaba y olfateaba lo que esperaba que fuese una camiseta limpia cuando Mello irrumpió en la habitación, con su chaqueta puesta y una barra de chocolate entre los dientes punto de retomar la carrera, en suma.

-¿Llave extra?

Matt murmuró un "sí" ajustado en tanto se metía una polera por la cabeza.

-Veinte pasos a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, cinco zancadas, da media vuelta y siete  
pequeños pasos, más dos hacia atrás. Debería estar escondido bajo un trozo suelto de felpudo.

Mello le miraba como si acabara de salirle otra cabeza.

-¿Nada más? ¿Nada de menear el trasero y hacer la Macarena para que aparezca la dichosa llave?

Matt se sonrió ante la imagen mental.

-Podrías hacerlo si te apetece, aunque no es algo que haría una persona en pleno uso de sus  
facultades mentales. Siéntete libre de robarle la llave a uno de mis vecinos y bailar como si  
fuera el fin del mundo. La llave te lo agradecerá, probablemente.

-¿No podrías esconderla delante de tu puerta o debajo del tapete o algo?

-Eso sería el primer lugar en el que buscaría alguien que quisiera entrar en mi departamento.

Matt agarró un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor de su escritorio.

-Además, buscar la llave es divertido, aunque te haga ver como un idiota.

Mello suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Supongo que si lo dices por algo es. Vuelvo tarde.-Levantó la mano enguantada a manera de saludo y se fue.

-Nos vemos, entonces.

Matt prendió el cigarrilo. Siguió a Mello con la mirada hasta que dobló en una esquina del pasillo y segundos más tarde oyó que la puerta se abría y cerraba respectivamente. El silencio cayó como lo hiciera una vez la nieve sobre una manta encima de sus hombros, omenzando a borrar las escenas vividas en el departamento horas antes.

Matt se recargó contra un muro, exhaló humo por los hombros y miró el espacio vacío que solía ocupar su laptop, las sábanas manchadas que tendría que enviar a la tintorería, a pesar de que el aroma a sexo le gustaba en ellas. Se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Mello a dónde diablos iba, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría cuando regresara, a pesar de que no era costumbre en absoluto. A pesar de que era posible que si Mello mismo estuviera al tanto de que el desenlace de sus propios planes, que se improvisaban a medida que se movilizaba, del mismo modo en que sucedía con el montón de computadoras apiladas en su sala de estar. Pero Matt estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta el final, sin importar los oponentes que asecharan para atraparlos a ambos. Lo que resultaría en una muerte segura, casi como lo sería un sorbo a una botella de veneno por parte de alguien dispuesto a entregar su vida en son de un experimento.

En Wammy había profesores que decían que Mello estaba destinado a fracasar, pero al menos, eso significaba que se movía para alguna parte y estaba dispuesto a llevar a Matt a donde sea que fuere. Mello y él no eran amigos antes de comenzar y menos que menos camaradas, pero el pasado carecía de importancia a esas alturas, en tanto el futuro estaban a punto de escribirlo.


End file.
